Yugemon GX!
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Yugemon GX! is the epic Prequel to Generation Duelist! This story shows the start of Shanoske and his friends before they became great duelist! Follow them on there journey.
1. The Story Begins

**Yugemon GX!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. **

**Battle 1 The Story Begins **

**Narrator: The World of Pokémon a wonderful lush paradise where trainers at the age of 10 are allowed to start their Pokémon Journey to compete and trainer their Pokémon partners. Our story begins with Shanoske Mykel today is the day he turns 10 and now he is allowed to start his journey.**

"**Honey it's time to get up its time to get up remember today's the day!" Shanoske's mom said waking him up as he yawns and looks outside.**

"**You're right I'm an official Pokémon Trainer now!"**

"**Wait you should put some clothes on you don't want to show up with your pajamas on!" His mom yelled at him as he rushes back in the house.**

"**So have you decided what Pokémon you want?" His mom asked him setting a plate of breakfast in front of him.**

"**I don't know I know Bulbasaur is a Grass Type started Pokémon, but I can choose the Fire Types Charmander and the Water Types Squirtle, but the Professor has an Electric Type and that's probably the one I want!"**

"**O I see well you better hurry before you miss out on your Pokémon…" She tells him but in a blink of an eye Shanoske was gone leaving a dust trail, "…you want?"**

**Shanoske arrived at Professor Oak's Laboratory at the same time as 2 other boys as they all run into each other falling down to the ground.**

"**Hey watch where you going!" All 3 of them yelled back at each other.**

"**Hey what's all this fuss out here?" An older adult man walks outside with a white lab coat passes the gate opening looking at all 3 boys, "O I've been waiting for you guys come with me!"**

**The boys follow him up his stairs towards his laboratory where they will receive their Pokémon to start their journey.**

"**Okay these will be the 3 Pokémon since Charmander is already taken all we have is these 3 Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokémon, Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon and Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon!" **

"**Um Professor…" Shanoske said to him.**

"**It's Professor Oak and….Omari Birdsong will be the first to pick out his Pokémon!" Professor Oak said looking at his charts.**

"**Okay I'll choose Bulbasaur!" Omari said to Professor Oak as he returns Bulbasaur to its Pokéball and gives Omari 5 more Pokéballs.**

"**Okay Tyreek Barker you're up!" **

"**Well it's obvious I'll choose Squirtle then!" As the Professor gives Tyreek Squirtle and his Pokéballs as well Shanoske looked at Pikachu being disappointed by the fact he couldn't get a starter Pokémon.**

"**Well okay I can't get mad or disappointed now I'll make the best of this okay Pikachu I chose you!" Shanoske grabs his Pokéball, and tried to return Pikachu to his Pokéball, but Pikachu refused.**

"**I forgot to mention that Pikachu doesn't like to be in his Pokéball."**

"**Okay I'm fine with that!"**

**Shanoske gathers his things and walks outside of the laboratory with his Pikachu to be stopped by Omari and Tyreek.**

"**Yeah what is it?"**

"**Well since we're all new trainers I was thinking well we we're thinking?" Tyreek begins to explain to him.**

"**Do you want to travel with us?"**

"**Sure I'm fine with that I'm Shanoske Mykel!"**

"**And I'm Omari Birdsong and that's Tyreek Barker!"**

"**You guys must've known each other for a while?"**

"**Yeah we've been childhood friends for a long time and when we we're little we both said that we were going be Pokémon Masters what about you?"**

"**Well I don't have any friends that are interested in Pokémon!"**

**After leaving Professor Oak's Laboratory Shanoske's mom was at home with her Mr. Mime and her mother sitting down.**

"**So are you are you sure you're okay with Shanoske going out in the world?" Her mother asked her.**

"**Yes mom it's not like I could stop him anyway he would've went without my permission," She replied taking a sip from her mug as the door bell rings Mr. Mine opens the door for a girl who walked in.**

"**Momma, Grandma is Shanoske still here I wanted to see him off before he goes on his adventures!" The girl asked them after she hugs them.**

"**I'm sorry Tatyana he's already gone, but you can probably catch him before he leaves town!" **

**She runs out of the house and tries to catch up to Shanoske before he leaves town meanwhile the boys are getting to know each other before leaving town.**

"…**.Well I guess so well we better be off Pikachu you want to climb on my shoulders?" Shanoske kneels down and hold his arms out for Pikachu, but he shake his head no and walks pass Shanoske, "Well okay come on Tyreek!"**

**Before they leave the town Shanoske turns around at one last time at his hometown to see a girl run up and tackles him down.**

"**Tatyana what are you doing here?" She gets up off of him.**

"**I'm here to see you off silly I just wanted to tell you to call and check him this is from both me and your mom got it now go out there on your journey and aim for the top!"**

"**Thanks!" Shanoske turns away from her as Omari and Tyreek begins to walk away into the distance while he follows and wave pack at Tatyana leaving her in the entrance of their town.**

"**Be careful!"**

**With their journey beginning Shanoske and his friends already has his work cut out for them as a Pokémon trainer challenges the 3 of them to a 1-on-1 battle**

"**Hi I'm a Pokémon trainer I wanted a battle with the 3 of you a 1-on-1 battle will that be find?" The girl jumps from the tree holding a Pokéball.**

"**Okay I'll be you're first to battle Pikachu let's win this!" Shanoske said to Pikachu as it nods to him and jumps in front of Shanoske preparing for battle.**

"**Pika!"**

"**Okay go Tailow!"**

**Tyreek pulls out his Pokédex and scans Tailow**

"**Tailow, the TinySwallow Pokémon Although it is small, it is very courageous. It will take on a larger Skarmory on an equal footing. However, its will weakens if it becomes hungry." Dexter said.**

"**Okay my Pikachu has the type advantage!"**

"**Type advantage isn't all that Tailow Air Slash!" Tailow flies high in the sky as its wings glows blue slashing the sky sending blades of air towards Pikachu.**

"**Tailow!" **

"**Pikachu dodge and then use Thunder!" Pikachu jumps from the Air Slash attack as it's red cheeks begins to surge shoot a yellow lighting attack at Tailow.**

"**Tailow Double Team!"**

**Tailow splits it's self into five surrounding Pikachu freaking Pikachu out.**

"**Okay you got it now Tailow use Quick Attack!**

**Tailow's Double Team disappears slamming Pikachu in its back from behind slamming Pikachu on the ground.**

"**Pikachu get up come don't let this Tailow beat you!" Pikachu struggles to get up, "Okay Pikachu Agility!"**

**Pikachu begins to run circles around Tailow as it tries to counter with Quick Attack, "Alright Pikachu wrap this up use Thundershock!" **

"**Pikaaaaaaa…..chuuuuuuu!" Pikachu shoots a stream of thunder slamming right into Tailow as it screams from the blow.**

"**Tail…looowwwwww!" Tailow falls down and faint as she returns it to its Pokéball.**

"**You did good return okay you with the puff ball as a head you're next!" Omari walks pass Shanoske and Pikachu and pulls out his Pokéball, "Alright Metapod come on out!"**

"**Metapod the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution."**

"**Okay Bulbasaur come on out!" **

"**Bulb bulb saur!" **

"**Bulbasaur Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur jumps in the air launching sharp razor blade leaves at Metapod, but Metapod hold its ground.**

"**Metapod Harden!" She commands her Metapod as its body became sharper and harder deflecting the leaves like they were nothing, "Metapod Tackle!" Metapod jumps in the air and slams Bulbasaur hard send Bulbasaur flying.**

"**Okay Bulbasaur get up!" Bulbasaur gets up ready for the next attack, "Alright Bulbasaur Razor Leaf one more time!" Once again Bulbasaur released razor sharpen leaves, but Metapod was once ready for it's with its harden attack just as Omari planned, "Okay Bulbasaur uses your Vine Whip and send Metapod flying!"**

**Bulbasaur uses its Vine Whip wrapping around Metapod lifting it in the air tossing it high the air slamming it down to the ground knocking Metapod out. **

"**Metapod return you did a good job return!"**

"**Okay Tyreek you're next show her what's up!" Shanoske said to him cheering him on.**

"**Alright Beedrill come on out!"**

"**Okay Squirtle you know what to do come on out!"**

"**Squirtle Squirt!"**

"**Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokémon and the evolve form of Kakuna It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison."**

"**Okay Beedrill Toxic Spikes and then Poison Sting!" Beedrill pointed its 2 needle blades up in the air shooting purple spikes that engulf the field as well as hitting Squirtle with poison.**

"**Squirtle already taken damage before the battle could start!"**

"**Squirtle you use Withdraw to dodge Poison Sting!" Squirtle engulf its self inside of its shell as the Poison Sting bounces from Squirtle's shell, "Squirtle bubble!"**

**Squirtle inhales air and shoot 10 little bubbles at Beedrill, but in really didn't do any damage.**

"**Okay Beedrill Giga Impact!" Beedrill fly towards Squirtle engulfing his body into a purple stream slamming into Squirtle as both Pokémon were unable to move from the attack.**

"**Come Squirtle get up and use Water Gun!" Squirtle snaps out of its daze and released a powerful Water Gun attack slamming Beedrill sending it into a nearby tree. **

"**My Beedrill isn't going down that easy get up Beedrill and use Pin Missile and wrap it up with Twineedle!"**

**Beedrill fires 2 dozen pins at Squirtle as it dodges most of them, but wasn't fast enough to dodge Twineedle taking a painful hit.**

"**Come on Squirtle get up!" Squirtle gets up with the last of its strength, "Alright use Water Gun!"**

"**Dodge it Beedrill!"**

"**I was expecting that Squirtle Bite!" Squirtle zoom pass his Water Gun and Bite Beedrill on its head as Beedrill tries to shake Squirtle off, but couldn't, "Now once again Squirtle Water Gun Full Power!" **

**While lashing on Beedrill's head Squirtle let loose a powerful Water Gun attack sending Beedrill slamming into the ground.**

"**Yes we did it Squirtle!"**

"**Return Beedrill you did a good job!" She girl returns her Pokémon to its Pokéball, "You guys were good you'll have to go through the Viridian City and the Viridian Forest before getting to Pewter City!"**

"**Cool thanks come on guys!" Shanoske said running pass the girl with Omari and Tyreek following behind into the Viridian City. **

"**Hey guys I hear there's a Gym in that town, but I don't think we can go anyway they said it's close for now so we gonna have to just come back and beside with one Pokémon each I don't think we'll be able to we're gonna be able to battle anyway!" Tyreek explains while reading the Poké Info Guidebook.**

"**Okay then we'll stop at the Pokémon Center there rest our heads there and then head off into the Viridian Forest and towards Pewter City!" Omari tells the others. **

"**Hey where you guys going?" A young girl said as the boys stops.**

"**You're talking to us?" Shanoske asked the one of the 2 girls.**

"**So you're off on a Pokémon Journey we're off on one 2 you guys mine if we join you?"**

"**Sure I'm Shanoske and those 2 droolers over there are Omari and Tyreek and you are?"**

"**I'm Danielle and this is my friend Julie!"**

"**So can we join guys?" Julie walks up to Tyreek picking his mouth up.**

"**Sure you can right Shanoske!" **

"**Yeah the more the merrier we would love to have others come along with us we're heading towards Viridian City and since it's almost dark we'll rest there!"**

"**Cool let's go then!" **

**Narrator Shanoske and his new friends are now off on their new adventures in the world Pokémon, but what do the world of Pokémon has to offer our heroes and with the appearance of two new friends can the boys handle it only time will tell. **


	2. The Girls of the Gang

**Yugemon GX!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Warning there are materials not suitable for children under the age of 18**

**Battle 2 The Girls of the Gang**

**Last Time on Yugemon GX Shanoske accompanies his 2 new friends Tyreek and Omari after becoming a Pokémon Trainer after a fierce battle with a trainer Shanoske and the guys head to Viridian City, but on the way they run into 2 girls what can these girls mean to the guys find out today.**

"**So Danielle you and Julie decided to travel for no reason?" Shanoske asked her.**

"**Yeah me and Julie don't have any Pokémon were just hoofing out here!" Danielle replied while tickling Omari. **

"**So you 2 are just out?" Tyreek asked playing with Julie.**

"**Yeah pretty much were heading to the nearest Pokémon Center and rest and then figure out what we gonna do then!" Julie explained. **

"**Well we're heading to the Pewter City's Gym, but we have to go through the Viridian Forest!" **

"**Wait I hear there's a Viridian City Gym why don't you guys head there first?" Danielle asked.**

"**Well the thing is it's one of the hardest gyms if we went there our Pokémon would've never stood a chance there so we'll head there last!"**

"**Oh ok then we'll just head over to the Pokémon Center!" Danielle tells him as she points to a building with a giant p on top of it.**

"**Whoa so this is the Pokémon Center?"**

"**So this is what one looks like up close!" Tyreek said to the other guys.**

"**Yeah well let's not just stand here the girls and Pikachu is already ahead of us!" Omari warned the guys as the girls take the lead up the stairs as they try to chase after them.**

**When they walked in there and were greeted by a woman with pink circle ponytail hair with a pink nurse outfit with a white hat on top.**

"**Hello I'm Nurse Joy and this is Chansey I can tell from the look of it you're new trainers please come and follow me!"**

"**Cool a Chansey let's see what Dexter said," Shanoske pulls out his Pokédex and scan Chansey.**

"**Chansey the Egg Pokémon it's said it laid nutritionally excellent eggs every day. The eggs are so delicious; they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite."**

"**Whoa it's so adorable I just want one!" Danielle squeaks as she hugs it while Shanoske and Julie tries to pull her off of Chansey, but instead Chansey uses it's Pound attack sending Shanoske, Julie, and Danielle flying into the wall knocking them out while Omari, Tyreek and Pikachu looks in amaze.**

"**Whoa Nurse Joy that's a powerful Pokémon you got there!" Tyreek stated.**

"**Sorry, bout that Chansey not the one to be touched a lot, if you know what I mean?" Nurse Joy said as she and Chansey bows for an apology.**

"**Chansey…Chans…Chan!"**

"**Chansey get them prep for treatment stat!" Nurse Joy commands Chansey as it get a stretcher for them.**

"**All ready Danielle and you causing trouble!" Shanoske said in a daze.**

"**It was so pretty so pretty!"**

"**Pretty my ass!" Julie said to her rubbing her head. **

**At that moment Pikachu, Omari, and Tyreek were escorted to the Cafeteria of the Pokémon Center while Nurse Joy and Chansey checks up on Shanoske, Danielle, and Julie.**

"**Man Tyreek so what you think about the girls?"**

"**Man I know what you mean they slamming I'll take Julie that cute Asian ass man I can't help it!"**

"**I'll take Danielle it's something about her."**

"**Yeah hot air in between her head that's what it is!"**

"**Hey your girl ain't that damn smart either so let's get that straight!"**

"**Well if you wanna talk shit let's take this outside!" Tyreek said pulling out his Pokéball while Pikachu just sighs and shake its head as they both run outside pushing each other Nurse Joy and Chansey brought some food for them only to see Pikachu standing on the table.**

"**Wait where did that go that's strange I brought them food o well come Chansey we'll leave the food here and you go and check on the others!"**

"**Chansey Chanse!"**

"**Okay Tyreek here I come, Bulbasaur I choose you!" Omar throws his Pokéball releasing his Grass Starter Pokémon.**

"**Okay, but let me show you mines come on out Squirtle!"**

"**I have the Type advantage!"**

"**We'll see Type isn't everything!"**

"**Okay Bulbasaur show Squirtle your Razor Leaf!" **

"**Bulb!" Bulbasaur jumps in the air shooting a group of sharp leaves aiming directly at Squirtle.**

"**Squirtle use Withdraw to block out the Razor Leaves!"**

**Squirtle withdraws into its shells as some of the Razor Leaves are block the others send Squirtle flying landing on its shell trying to get up.**

"**That's great Bulbasaur now send it flying with your Vine Whip attack!"**

"**Bulba….Saur!"**

**Bulbasaur released two strands of Vines from its back picking Squirtle up as Squirtle tries to release itself.**

"**Squirtle use Water Gun!"**

**Squirtle inhales releasing a pump of water shooting Bulbasaur in the face as it send Squirtle flying trying to remove the water in its eyes.**

"**Okay Squirtle regain your control spin into a nose dive and use Tackle!"**

**Squirtle spins around into a nose dive aiming at Bulbasaur**

"**I don't think so Bulbasaur use your Tackle attack as well!"**

**Both Bulbasaur and Squirtle crashed into each other sending each other by to the other side of the field shaking their heads.**

**Inside the Pokémon Center Danielle, Shanoske and Julie are released from the infirmary as Chansey takes them to the lunch area Nurse Joy was standing there worrying about the others.**

"**Nurse Joy what's the matter?" Danielle asked**

"**Well I can't seem to find your friends?" **

"**What do you mean they didn't leave did they?" Julie questioned Nurse Joy.**

"**And with my Pikachu!" **

**Pikachu runs inside and run into Shanoske's arms and hugs him.**

"**Pikachu there you are where's Tyreek and Omari?"**

**Pikachu pointed outside to the battle field in the back of the Pokémon Center. **

"**Well come on then show us the way Pikachu!"**

**Pikachu runs outside through the double screen door as Shanoske the girls and Nurse Joy follow behind.**

"**It's time to end this Omari!"**

"**I agree one more blow and it'll be finish!"**

**Squirtle and Bulbasaur exhales from the exhaustion of their battle but neither one of them wants to give up the battle.**

"**You guys what the hell are you doing?" Shanoske asked them.**

"**Stay out of this!" They said in unity, "This battle is between us!"**

"**Squirtle give it all you got with use the last of your energy and use your powerful Skull Bash!"**

"**Bulbasaur you hear him Double Edge give it all you got!"**

**Both Squirtle and Bulbasaur give it all in a last attack clashing into a powerful explosion blinding the entire battle field when the dust clear both Squirtle and Bulbasaur were unable to battle.**

"**Bulbasaur!" **

"**Squirtle!" **

"**Chansey prep the med lab you two should be ashamed of yourselves pushing these 2 to their limits I can't believe you 2!" Nurse Joy scolded them leaving them with the others feeling pity.**

"**Come on guys you know better than that let's get inside and eat come on!" Shanoske said as the girls look at them both disappointed.**

"**We really messed up didn't we?" Tyreek asked Omari.**

"**Yeah we did!"**

**After all the confusement the guys explain themselves to the others about their fight Danielle and Julie thought it was cute, but Shanoske thought it was annoying and stupid. While in the mist of talking Danielle gave Omari a look and he gets up from the table.**

"**Hey guys me and Danielle are going to be right back I need to talk to her real quick." Omari said talking Danielle by the hand and walking into the hall.**

**Warning there is a lemon in the story between the characters if you're not over 18 please do not read.**

"**What did you-" she was cut off when his lips pushed against hers, while they made out in the hall they say a few people walking in their directions. Omari pulled her into an empty closet hoping that no one would catch them.**

"**Well this is romantic." Danielle said in a sarcastic voice.**

"**It will be as soon as I take those pants off." He said while chuckling as his hands started to stroke her legs. Giving off a smile moan Danielle started to pant as his mouth started to kiss her neck leaving hickey's and butterfly kisses. Her hands pressed against his chest as her gasps and pants became more louder. Danielle saw this not fare so her started to unbutton his shirt and taking it off. She pushed hit a bit harder to get him to let her go, when he looked into her eyes he say that he has something evil planned for him. Giving him a kiss on his chest she slowly made her way down his chest, her hands exploring his body. From his back to his ass to in between his pants to fell his rick hard member that was asking for attention. While Danielle's hands had their fun Omari was also exploring her body too he already had her shirt and bra off and was pinching her nipples making them hard, while he played with them she gave off more moans. **

**Danielle smirked when her hands unzipped his pants to see his boxers tight from his member being pressed in his pants. She got on her knees to get a better view of what she had to work with; she removed his boxers with her teeth. Making him growl from his own pleasure at how close she was to his cock and how he wanted to fuck her so badly. When she came back up she came face to face with a throbbing cock that wanted to be played with, she smirked as she took his member into her mouth while she heard him gasp.**

**Omari gasped as the sudden wetness he felt on his little friends and how good her mouth felt on him. As her head moved up and down as a slow pace he noticed that she was teasing him, so he decided to play to. Taking his hand and putting it on the back of her head making her go faster and deeper, he groaned more and more. She pulled away from him and while she took her breast and made a sandwich with them going up and down. When she moved them up and down, when the tip of his cock came up she put some of it in her mouth. **

**Groaning more and more he couldn't take it anymore he pulled her up, ripped off her underwear and fucked her tight pussy making her moans and gasp with pleasure. **

"**Yeah you like that don't you?" asked laying her on the table while he slammed in and out of her.**

"**Yeah ahhh more oh –gasp- yea. Give it to me daddy ahh right there, yeah there it is." She yelled, gasped, and moaned. Slamming into her deeper and faster they gasped and groaned as they both felt that they were reaching their limits. **

"**Oh god Omari… Omari I'm… I'm cumming oh come all over my face I want your hot cum all over me!" Danielle gasped as he pulled out of her and got on her knees while taking his member and sandwiching it in-between her breast.**

"**Oh yeah that's it baby that's right you like my cock in your face well babe here it comes say aww." He said making her open her mouth as cum shot out and into her mouth like a water fall.**

"**You like that hot my cum all over your tits and face?" He asked watching her eat some of the cum that go into her mouth, while she tried to eat some that was still on her breast. **

**Meanwhile after dinner when everyone was beginning to sleep Danielle and Omari were still making out and Shanoske just got out of the shower heading to bed in the meantime Julie begins to take a shower, but little did she know Tyreek was following her.**

"**Yeah sexy I'm bout to tap that!"**

"**Hey Tyreek what you doing?" Shanoske asked him washing the water off of his hair while Pikachu shakes the water clean.**

"**I don't know, but I'll be back I think I'm going hit the showers as well!" Tyreek ran into towards the shower room before Shanoske could reply.**

"**Man Pikachu that was odd?"**

"**Pika pika pi?"**

**Julie walks towards the shower and turns on the hot water as she grabs a pink towel and begins stripping her clothes and wrapping the towel around while she's doing that Tyreek is standing behind the lockers as streams cover the shower room Julie takes of the towel and begins soaking in the hot water.**

"**Aah nothing like a hot shower to make you feel all kinds of good!" **

**Julie giggled softly as she left the room and skipped down the hall and to the back stair well and into the girls bath and shower room. As she started to take off her clothes and turned on the hot water then the shower she stepped into the shower, as she felt the hot water hit her body she let out a small sigh of relief.**

"**That hits the spot."**

"**I bet I can make it a lot better." A voice said surprising her making her jump with fright, she turned around to see who it was only to again make her give a sigh of relief.**

"**Tyreek thank god it was you, I thought it was someone else. But what are you doing over on the girl's side?" She asked realizing that she didn't have anything to cover herself from his wondering eyes.**

"**Well I would think you would know since you did reply back to my text saying that you would meet me here, but I didn't expect you to be in the shower already?" he said walking up behind her.**

"**Hi what are you doing?" she asked in a confused yet seductive voice as she felt his slowly make its way her thigh.**

"**Do you want me to stop?" he asked whispering into her eye as he nibbled on her ear lobe as she gave off a small gasp as she started to feel pleasure rising inside her.**

"**No wait shouldn't be doing this someone might see us." She said trying to move away to only have him hold onto her more tightly.**

"**So you want me to stop?" as his hand started to rub on her clit softly making her shivering with pleasure.**

"**No keep going." She said gasping more and more as she felt his other hand on her breast as he started to grab and pinch her nipples trying to make them hard. While his other hand started to play with her clit.**

**She gasp with pleasure as she felt his hands play with her body, she shivered with pleasure as he pinched her here and there. Until she pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes smirking at him while she thought of an idea of what she wanted to do to him.**

"**No fare I think it's my turn to show you what teasing really is?" She said pushing him back to the wall where she got on her knees and took her cock into his mouth. Omari gasped as he felt not only the water from the shower over head, but her mouth going up and down over and over again.**

"**Ummm you like that don't you babe, well why don't I show u something even better?" she said in a low and sexy voice. As she took his whole member into his mouth he could feel the back of his cock touching the back of her throat. He gasped as he felt it each time she went down on him; he pulled her up telling her to stop which confused her.**

"**I think it's time you learned what a 69 is in person." Tyreek said in a sexy horse voice moving the shower head out of the way so that he could get under her. Still confused he opened her folds and started to play with her clit making her gasp from surprise it then clicked to her that, that's what he meant by a 69. Smirking she took the rest of his cock into her mouth and stated to go up and down over and over again.**

**Julie pushes him off and push him to the shower wall and starts going lower and begins sucking on him as he starts growing he starts growing in her mouth as he sucks faster until he reached climax she smiles and swallows he picks her up and goes inside of her as he covers her mouth.**

"**Keep going faster yes god yes yes YESSSSSSSS!"**

**They both lay there in the shower kissing. **

**After about 5 minutes he picked her up and placed her on the bathroom floor just as he was about to enter her he stopped and looked at her she asked him, "What why'd you stop?"**

"**I think I'll stop and admire this cute little pussy you have here." He said in a teasing voice as he says her pussy twitch from excitement. **

"**Oh please nail me do it now, I need you hot throbbing gun in me." **

"**Nail I'm not sure what you mean?"**

"**I want your thick cock inside me I want to feel your cock pumping in and out of me." She said as her free hand opened some of her pussy to show him just how wet she was and how badly she wanted no needed him.**

"**That's all I needed to hear baby." He said as he slammed into her making her squeak as she felt him enter her. As they both gasped and moaned with each thrust he made them both felt like they were in heaven. With each thrust and in every second he would go in faster, harder deeper whenever she asked him to, it's like the old saying, "Your wish is my command." He said moving faster and thrusting into her with more passion and deeper into her core. **

"**Yes uhhhhhhhhhhh fuck me hard baby!" Julie yelled each time as he slammed into her, ash he just moaned and gasp as he feel something build up inside him.**

"**Ummm I think I'm about to cum what about you babe?" he asked in between his gasped.**

"**Yes oh baby I want to cum let me cum. I want you to cum inside me please oh I want to feel you cum inside me fill me up." And with that she felt herself come along with Tyreek still inside her. They both stopped as they felt there climax hit them, they both gasped as they looked at each other smiling. **

**Early that morning Nurse Joy woke up for her daily check around the Pokémon Center she yawns and first hit the closet room where she sees Danielle and Omari sleeping together naked.**

"**Yawn 2 trainers naked in my center," As she moves towards the shower room she opens the door to see Julie and Tyreek completely naked in the shower sleeping together as she closes the door she got a hold of herself and opened the door one more time, "What the hell is wrong with you you're having sex in my center get the hell out of here all of you!" **

**Just as fast as she could said anything Shanoske and the gang were kicked out of the Pokémon Center with all their stuff and Pokémon.**

"**What the hell was you thinking sex in the Pokémon Center really could you really have thought of any better time damn!" **

"**Sorry Shanoske we didn't mean to!" Danielle explained.**

"**Sorry my ass so anyway how was it?"**


	3. Viridian Forest

**Yugemon GX!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Battle 3 Viridian Forest**

**Narrator: Last Time our heroes were on their way to Pewter City and the Viridian Forest, but on the way had to stop for a rest at the Pokémon Center, but a little trouble happened when Nurse Joy caught the gang doing well stuff there I'm saying it and where throw let's hope nothing happens while in the Viridian Forest I hope.**

"**We're really sorry Shanoske it's just happened!" Danielle tried to explain to him.**

"**Really I'm sorry I didn't know kissing and sex could just happened I can't believe this not even a week into my Pokémon Journey and were already banned from a Pokémon Center a Pokémon Center!"**

"**Pika!"**

"**Yeah get over it and let's just deal with it!"**

"**Sure why I'm friends with freaks that's what damn I knew something would happen like this dang!"**

**Shanoske was walking ahead of his friends beside a pond looking at the Pokémon swimming by as Shanoske pulled out his Pokédex.**

"**Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon When the stars twinkle at night, it floats up from the sea floor, and its body center core flickers it gathers with others in the night and makes its red core glow."**

"**Cool Shanoske you should catch it since we got you kicked you out of the Pokémon Center!" Tyreek said to him as the others agree.**

"**Okay you're right I deserve it!"**

"**Pika!"**

"**Okay Pikachu get ready! Pikachu Thunderbolt!"**

"**Pikaaaaa….Chuuuu!" Pikachu released a charge of stored of electric voltage hitting Staryu as it shakes it off.**

"**Watch out Shanoske Staryu is about to use its Rapid Spin attack!"**

**Staryu gets up and spin itself around in a circle slamming into Pikachu sending Pikachu in a nearby bush.**

"**Come on Pikachu you can do it get up and use your Quick Attack!"**

**Pikachu manages to get up and begins running towards Staryu, but faster leaving a white streak behind it slamming into Staryu, Staryu gets up and uses Water Gun as Pikachu jumps in the air using Quick Attack in midair slamming Staryu into the water.**

"**Ok Pikachu here's our chance use Thundershock now!"**

**Pikaaa….Chuuu!"**

**The bolt of thunder slammed into Staryu electrocuting it at its red core blinks to tell it's harmed.**

"**Ok Pokéball GO!" Shanoske throws a Pokéball hitting Staryu turning it into a red energy beam going inside of the Pokéball while it wriggles for a bit before it ping letting Shanoske know he captured Staryu he walks over the Pokéball and picks it up, "Alright I did it I caught me a Staryu!"**

"**Cool Shanoske you got another Pokémon alright!" Danielle said giving him a hug as he embraces her and she as well, but suddenly forgot she was with Omari as they both blush and pull away from each other.**

"**O well I couldn't do it without Pikachu over there right buddy?"**

**Pikachu blushes and rub the back of its head saying it's no big deal and runs over to Shanoske who hugs him.**

"**Well if we're all done here let's go!" Tyreek said taking the lead walking into the forest first as the others followed behind Julie, then Omari while Danielle and Shanoske take up the rear.**

**Little did the group know there were being followed by a mysterious trio.**

"**So, that's the rare Pikachu that Professor Oak gave to him?" A woman with long red hair standing next to a man with purple hair holding a rose.**

"**Yes I see well we'll have to steal for the boss let's go!"**

"**Right!"**

**As the disappears into the shadow entrance of the Viridian Forest laughing all the way meanwhile the gang walks into the forest while Julie holds on to Tyreek and Danielle holds onto Omari and Shanoske holds Pikachu.**

"**Cool I wonder what the book says about the Viridian Forest." Shanoske asked pulling out the Guide Book, "Let's see…it said that it's a Route from Viridian City to Pewter City it's said to have mostly Bug- and Flying-type Pokémon and it's a natural maze."**

"**What the hell you mean it's a natural maze?" Danielle let's go of Omari and begins shaking Shanoske as he drops Pikachu and the Guidebook.**

"**You two shouldn't be fighting unless you know what's good for you!"**

**As the gang turns around to see a shimmering light in the entrance of the Forest with 3 people standing there in front of them.**

"**Wait who are you?" Julie asked.  
**

"**Prepare for trouble!"**

"**Make it double!"**

"**To protect the world from devastation!"**

"**To unite all peoples within our nation!"**

"**To denounce the evils of truth and love!"**

"**To extend our reach to the stars above!"**

"**Jesse!"**

"**James!"**

**Jesse: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"**

**James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

**Meowth: "Meowth! That's right!"**

"**What the fuck a talking Meowth!" The whole gang said in shock.**

"**Yeah yeah, I'm a talking Meowth!"**

"**Wait let me check out Dexter and see what it has to say!" Shanoske pulls out his Pokédex and scans Meowth.**

"**Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping."**

"**No it doesn't say anything about a talking one!"**

"**Hey kid we want your Pikachu and were willing to take it by force if need to!" Jesse said holding a Pokéball.**

"**Yeah kid so just give it up and will be on our way!" James said.**

"**I don't think so it's my Pokémon and I won't give it away!" **

"**Well fine then if that's how you wanna be go Ekans!"**

"**And you go too Koffing! And use your sludge attack!"**

**Koffing slams a pile of sludge in Pikachu eyes as Shanoske tries to rub it off.**

"**Now, Ekans use Poison Sting!" Ekans shoots a beam of poison stingers as the gang dodges from the attack.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you?" Danielle asked.**

"**We don't care if we hurt humans our jobs are to take rare Pokémon and that's exactly what were gonna do! Ekans again use your Poison Sting!"**

"**Okay Omari it's time for us to get in there!"**

"**Right! Go Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf!"**

"**Squirtle uses Water Gun!"**

**Both Pokémon use their attack hitting Ekans and Koffing slamming them into Jesse and James.**

"**Okay come on out Staryu uses Water Gun on Pikachu's eyes!"**

**Staryu uses its Water Gun washing off Pikachu's eyes meanwhile Bulbasaur and Squirtle were both push back by Ekans and Koffing attacks.**

"**Okay Pikachu get ready use Thunderbolt!"**

"**Pikaaaaaaa…..Chuuuuuuuu!"**

**A jolt of thunder slams into the Team Rocket gang knocking them out as they regain conscious they pick up their 2 Pokémon and run out of the forest. **

"**Alright we did it!" Shanoske said jumping up and down with Pikachu and Danielle.**

"**Yup now Shanoske tells us where the nearest exit is to get to Pewter City?" Tyreek asked.**

"**Well let me check it…." Shanoske looks for his book, but couldn't find it.**

"**Well what's worng tell us the exit?"**

"**Well you see I think when those 2 came I think I lost my book in all the fuss sorry about that!"**

"**Damn how are we gonna get out of here?" Omari asked the others, but before they could come up with anything a Weedle roams pass them.**

"**Cool a Weedle let's see what Dexter said!" Tyreek said.**

"**Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts."**

"**Alright Squirtle come on out uses Water Gun then follow up with Tackle!"**

**Squirtle inhales shooting a stream of water distracting Weedle and slamming it into the tree with its Tackle attack as Tyreek pulls out his Pokéball.**

"**Okay here I go! GO Pokéball!" As he throws his Pokéball capturing Weedle with ease, "Alright I caught a Weedle!"**

"**Great Omari now it's your turn to catch another Pokémon come on now everybody else got 2 it's your turn!" Danielle scolded him.**

"**Well it's not like a Pokémon is gonna fall out of the sky in my Pokéball!" Omari explained pulling out his Pokéball little did he know a Pidgeotto was flying by and dropped Caterpie as it falls into Omari's Pokéball and pings as a capture, "Well I'll be damn!"**

"**What the hell he caught one just like that!" Julie said. **

"**I don't think we're outta of the forest yet!" Shanoske pointed as Pidgeotto flies down attacking them, "Pikachu jump on Pidgeotto and use Thundershock!" **

**Pikachu jumps on Pidgeotto and use it Thunder attacks shocking Pidgeotto as it shakes it off going higher in the sky.**

"**Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and then Thunder Wave!"**

"**Pika! Pikaaaa…Chuuuuu, Pika CHU!"**

"**Okay here's my chance it's knocked out go Pokéball!" Shanoske throws his Pokéball capturing Pidgeotto and catching Pikachu from falling, "Alright I got me a Pidgeotto!"**

"**Who have got to be kidding me?" Tyreek said in shocked.**

"**What I just did what I had to do well come on we better try and find a way out of this Forest onward gang!" **

**Narrator: Looks like Shanoske has his friends beat in capturing Pokémon let's hope with the capture of their news friends they can find a way out of the Forest only time can tell.**


	4. Buggy Battle

**Yugemon GX!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Battle 4 Buggy Battle**

**Narrator: Last Time our heroes finally arrived in the Viridian Forest and even their battle with the team known as Team Rocket was defeated after Tyreek caught a Weedle and Omari caught a Caterpie without evening trying and Shanoske a Pidgeotto what else can happened in the Forest found out today.**

"**Man I can't believe we lost the guidebook this is some bull!" Tyreek said as Julie giggles.**

"**Hey before you blame anything on me Danielle knocked it out of my hand and then that crap Team Rocket started messing with us we would've been able to get out, but now…" Shanoske explains.**

"**Don't you blame me for this?"**

"**Well why not you did get crazy about the Bugs around here of course a forest would have Bug Pokémon slow!"**

"**You know what!"**

"**What I know I'll you what you know you know nothing!"**

**Both Danielle and Shanoske clash their heads together giving each other glares and snarling as well.**

"**Hey break it up you guys!" Omari said to them.**

"**Pika Pika Pika Pikachu Chu Chu!" Pikachu tried to come between the both of them, but nothing happened until Pikachu was fed up with it, "Pikaaaaaa…..CHUUUUUU!" As Pikachu shocked both of them as they quickly drop to the floor in pain.**

"**See you should've stopped," Omari said.**

"**Yea I…guess…your right…." Shanoske said.**

"**Shocking…isn't it?" Danielle asked blowing smoke out of her mouth.**

"**Hey you guys are Pokémon Trainers right?" A mysterious voice called out into the forest surroundings.**

"**Wait who's there?" Tyreek asked while Julie tightly holding him.**

"**Yeah show yourself?" Omari said while Shanoske and Danielle quickly got up and dust themselves off.**

"**O I'm sorry where are my matters?" The voice of the person jumped from the tree landing in front of them, "I'm Takyo I'm a Bug Type Trainer that lives here I challenge all trainers who just started out so who wants to battle me if you beat me I'll take you out of the forest if not you find your own way so do you accept theses terms?"**

"**I'll go first I'll test out my new Pokémon!" Omari walks in from the group pulling out his Pokéball, "Okay come on out Caterpie!"**

"**Alright good go Paras!"**

"**Cool a Paras I gotta check it out!"**

"**Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon. Rare mushrooms grow on its back."**

"**Okay Caterpie use your Tackle Attack!"**

**Caterpie rushes fast toward Paras, but Paras just stood there.**

"**Okay Paras get ready….okay use Slash Attack!" **

**Caterpie tried to Tackle, but it was knocked back by Paras Slash Attack as it tries to get up.**

"**Come on Caterpie get up and use String Shot Full Blast on Paras' claws!"**

**Caterpie struggles to get up, but opens its mouth and sprays Paras' claws as Paras tries to remove it, but couldn't.**

"**Okay Caterpie uses Bug Bite now!"**

**Caterpie once again rushes towards Paras and bites Paras' mushrooms while it runs around trying to shake Caterpie off, but no intent.**

"**Alright Caterpie with all your strength use Tackle full power!" Caterpie pulls its head as far as it could and smash into Paras' head knocking Paras out.**

"**No Paras return you did a good job!"**

"**Alright Caterpie you did it!" Caterpie turns around and smile, but before it went to Omari for a hug it begins to glow white.**

"**No way is it evolving!" Danielle said. **

**Caterpie turn into a green harden bug Pokémon becoming a Metapod in front of everyone.**

"**No way it's a Metapod!"**

"**Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. Metapod is the evolved form of Caterpie. Using a hard shell to protect its body, it prepares for its next evolution. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety.**

"**Cool soon it'll be a Butterfree alright I got a Metapod!"**

"**That's great, but I have a Pokémon for you come on out….Metapod!"**

"**No way really?" Shanoske said in disappointment.**

"**Alright Metapod Harden!"**

"**Meta…Podddddd!"**

"**Find Metapod you use your Harden too!"**

**Pod…Meta…Podddd!"**

"**O hell I'll sit over there next to that tree!" Shanoske said.**

"**I'll join you as well," Danielle said walking in disgusted.**

**20 mins later into the battle Julie and Tyreek are getting their tans Pikachu is eating apples and Shanoske and Danielle are playing Goldfish.**

"**Got any threes?" She said.**

"**Go fish!"**

"**Got any twos?"**

"**Damn here!"**

"**Yes I win!"**

"**What the hell you mean you win dang I can't believe this man just ass right now and I can't believe they still Harden over there!"**

"**Yea, but at least Tyreek and Julie are getting their tans on!"**

"**Okay this is getting old I'm bout tired of this!"**

"**Shanoske come on man just relax and get a tan like me and Julie are doing you know it's gonna be a long battle so just enjoy it!"**

"**Yeah come on Shanoske get yo tan on!"**

"**Fine why not!"**

**5 hours later Omari and Takyo are still at a standstill until the gang all falls asleep on them while they continued on with their battle by then it's night time close to midnight.**

"**We won't give up!"**

"**Neither will we!"**

**Everybody finally woke up and begin making fresh tea sitting at the table.**

"**Aahhh nothing like tea in the morning don't you agree?" Danielle asked everyone as they nod and drank more of their tea. **

"**You know what no way I'm not gonna just sit here this battle ends now!" Shanoske slams the cup down on the table and walks over to them and smiles at both of them and then kick both Metapods knocking them out, "There battle over okay now Tyreek you're next damn Harden for over 10 hours in a battle!"**

"**Man Shanoske why you do that?"**

"**Look shut up and sit down I can't take it damn!"**

"**Okay my go Weedle take the stage!"**

"**Really okay you bring that out I'll use Beedrill!"**

"**Beedrill!"**

"**Beedrill, Poison Bee Pokémon This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous.**

"**Okay Beedrill Poison Sting!"**

"**Use your Poison Sting as well!"**

**Both shooting poison stingers at each other, but being the evolved form of Weedle the Poison Sting knocked Weedle out.**

"**Dang Weedle return, you did a great job okay Squirtle come on out and use Water Gun!"**

**Tyreek released Squirtle from his Pokéball just as soon as he did Squirtle inhales before releasing a pressure of water pushing Beedrill into the tree knocking him out.**

"**Beedrill return, go Butterfree! Use Whirlwind!"**

"**Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod. The scales covering its wings help it to shed water."**

"**Squirtle use Withdrawn!"**

**Squirtle quickly withdraw itself into its shell as the Whirlwind send Squirtle flying, but it wasn't harm due to its withdraw.**

"**Alright Squirtle come on out and use your Tackle attack follow up with Bubble!"**

**Squirtle fully slams into Butterfree then jumps back and use Bubble smashing into Butterfree.**

"**Now finish this up with Skull Bash!"**

**Squirtle slams into Butterfree knocking it out and itself.**

"**Beedrill return!"**

"**Squirtle return! You put up awesome battle!"**

"**Okay it looks like you have no more Pokémon to battle with Takyo what now?" Shanoske asked him.**

"**Well come on to my cabin where I have medicine for the Pokémon and heal them and you guys can rest since I kept yall here for so long."**

"**Finally we need to after staying out all day and night in the forest dang!" Shanoske said following behind Takyo.**

"**I need a shower!" **

"**Me too girl!"**

"**Takyo tell me something?"**

"**Hmmm, what is it?"**

"**Why are you living here in the forest I mean you can go out and do so much more instead of being in the Viridian Forest you know?"**

"**Well that's a good question Shanoske I don't know I guess I love the forest I love Pokémon so why not live in the place they grow and be free you know?"**

"**I see what you're saying being at one with nature got ya!"**

"**Well here we are here's my ca…." Takyo couldn't finish his sentence fast enough for the gang rushed passed him knocking him the girls hit the showers while Tyreek and Omari hit the kitchen and Shanoske and Pikachu jump on the bed falling asleep, "What the hell you just can't just use all my things!"**

"**Sorry but the food is good and we're hungry!"**

"**Yeah man that battle got me hungry!"**

"**Well dang you could've at least waited I mean damn let me finish my sentence dang!" Takyo said removing some of his clothes and sitting down in a chair.**

**Later in the day after everyone got settle in Takyo quickly got his medicine out for the Pokémon treatments.**

"**Okay I'm first come on out Squirtle, and Weedle!"**

"**I'm next come on out Bulbasaur and Metapod!"**

"**And I'm last Pikachu you're up and come on out Pidgeotto and Staryu!"**

"**Wow Shanoske I never seen anyone with a Staryu as a beginner trainer you must be lucky, but I wanted to ask you why in the world you don't have a starter Pokémon?"**

"**Well I was last to get a Pokémon and Pikachu was left so he's my new partner which I'm fine with!" **

"**I see pretty amazing well let me fix you guys Pokémon after all you need your Pokémon healed while in this forest before going to Pewter City."**

"**Guys come here look at Weedle it's evolving I don't believe it!"**

"**Really now that's quick maybe the battle with my Beedrill did it?"**

"**Kakuna!"**

"**Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon Kakuna is the transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch."**

**Kakuna falls down after evolving and laid there.**

"**What in the world? Why is my Kakuna doing this?"**

"**Remember what Dexter Tyreek Kakuna remain inactive until they evolve in Beedrill so it's not gonna do anything until it evolves!"**

"**Damn okay Kakuna return!"**

"**Well guys all of your Pokémon are healed everyone get to bed will leave early before the Beedrills awakes."**

"**Night!"**

**Early that morning the gang gets dress and eats breakfast before leaving out of the cabins in the cover under the Beedrills territory.**

"**Okay not a sound or the Beedrills will wake up okay?" Takyo said as the rest of the group follows behind just as the cost was almost clear Danielle steps on a stick as it snaps waking up the Beedrills.**

"**What the hell Danielle didn't he tell you not to wake the rest of the Pokémon I mean seriously?" Omari said running pass her as the Beedrills chase after them. **

"**Wait we're almost close!" Takyo said, but the Beedrills flies in front of the exit of the forest surrounding them.**

"**We'll have to use our Pokémon Go Pikachu use your Thunderbolt attack!"**

"**Metapod come on out and use Bug Bite!"**

"**Kakuna come on out try and talk to the Beedrills!" **

"**And last I'll use my Butterfree use Whirlwind!"**

**Kakuna just fell over Butterfree flaps its wings sending about ten Beedrills back Pikachu's Thunderbolt hits about five Beedrills and Metapod tries to bite one of them but miss as Beedrill hit it with its Fury Attack on Metapod.**

"**Takyo don't you're Butterfree know Sleep Powder?" Tyreek asked.**

"**No it doesn't, but it does know Poison Powder, but won't work on a Poison type Pokémon like Beedrill!"**

"**Metapod use Harden!"**

**The Beedrill whack Metapod into a tree just as it falls to the ground it begins hatching from its shell.**

"**Dang Kakuna return okay Squirtle come on out and use Water Gun!"**

"**Omari your Metapod it's evolving into Butterfree that's great see if yours know Sleep Powder!" Shanoske asked him after the newly Butterfree fly above.**

"**Okay Butterfree use Sleep Powder!" Butterfree flaps its wings sprinkling blue dust on the Beedrills making them fall asleep giving the gang time to get to the exit of the forest.**

"**Well it looks like we made it out well the nearest city is Pewter City so you should head there the Gym Leader is Brock and he use Rock Pokémon so Water and Grass would be best good luck!"**

"**Thanks Takyo see you around one day!"**

"**Bye Bye!"**

"**See ya later!"**

**Narrator: Now that the gang is out of the forest their next city and the first gym is Pewter City will find out the journey continues. **


	5. Boulder Stone

**Yugemon GX!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Battle 5: Boulder Stone**

**Narrator: Our Heroes finally Pewter City after their time in Viridian Forest with Shanoske catching a Pidgeotto, Omari catches a Caterpie that soon evolves into Butterfree and Tyreek and Weedle now our heroes arrived at the Pewter City Gym.**

"**Finally were here now it's time for a Gym Battle!" Shanoske run towards the Gym and tries to open the door, but it wouldn't open.**

"**Come on Shanoske we'll go to the mall it's nothing do until the Gym Leader get back come on Julie!"**

"**Fine let's go this bull I wanted to have Gym Battle!"**

"**Who cares about a Gym battle I don't I just wanted to journey around get out the house I mean who really cares, but you!"**

"**Tyreek you're an ass!" Omari said.**

"**Yeah I mean please who wouldn't want to battle a Gym Leader its challenge for you and your Pokémon to show them how far your training with them right Pikachu!"**

"**Pika!"**

"**Whatever who cares it's just a battle to prove what I'm the best there's always someone better than any of us and beside we just started what we gonna do…nothing I tell you!"**

"**Boys please stop arguing we're going to the mall!"**

"**Yeah now shut up nobody wants to hear yall crazy talk beside me and Danielle need to get some supplies anyway since yall won't!"**

"**Wait that's right I'll go to the Poké Mart I have to pick up Medical Supplies and Food for the Pokémon I'll see you guys later! Come on Pikachu!" **

**Shanoske and Pikachu runs in the other direction toward the Poké Mart while the gang continued to the mall. Shanoske arrived at the Poké Mart and runs in as he grabs some of the items a person walks up to him.**

"**Here you need this, a good Antidote for poison I know you might have Poison Pokémon Battle and you'll need it."**

"**O thanks I guess you're right I'm a little new at this I just started out as a Pokémon Trainer!"**

"**O well you should come by my house I can make you some good Pokémon Medicine since you're in town!"**

"**Thanks I'm Shanoske and you are?"**

"**I'm Brock I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader."**

"**THE PEWTER CITY GYM LEADER!"**

"**PIKA!"**

"**Whoa who would've thought I would've ran into the Gym Leader I stopped by the Gym and you weren't there!"**

"**Yeah I had to take care of my brothers and sisters so it's hard to manage the Gym with my mom and dad gone all the time."**

"**O I had no idea I'm sorry so I guess you can't do a Gym Battle right now!"**

"**Well not today how about tomorrow we can have a battle then okay?"**

"**Sure I don't mind tomorrow it is then so you can still make me the Medicine right!"**

"**Sure come on over I need a little help anyway so you don't mind cleaning or helping with chores?"**

"**I don't mind right Pikachu?"**

"**Pika Pikachu!"**

**Meanwhile at the mall the rest of the gang enjoying their time, while Brock introduces Shanoske to his family while Shanoske and Pikachu help Brock with his chores and family.**

"**I see you have a lot of work to do Brock!"**

"**Yeah I'm always busy as you can tell!" Brock explained to Shanoske, as one of his brothers' tug his pants legs, "Yeah what is it?"**

"**Can we play with your Pokémon?"**

"**O sure come on out guys!" Brock throws 2 Pokéballs in the air.**

"**Geodude!" **

"**Grooo!" **

"**Cool a Geodude and Onix! Let's see what Dexter has to say!"**

"**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers!"**

"**Awesome and Onix!"**

"**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour."**

"**Yay its big brother's Pokémon come guys let's play with them!" As all of Brock's brothers and sisters begin to play with the Pokémon.**

"**Pikachu, why don't you and play with them too okay buddy?"**

"**Pika!" **

"**It's good to see Pokémon and humans get together!"**

"**I know it's just I have a responsibility now I'm not able to journey and grow and get new Pokémon I want to be free, but with my mom and dad always away it's just make it hard I have to take care of them and you know after a while you get tired and I am!" **

"**Well I don't how it is because I'm an only child so I'm always alone I wanted to be free from the boredom meet new people and journey you know Brock one if you're free you should journey with us!"**

"**I will love that I'll take your offer!" Brock smiled and they both laughed little did they know a strange was listening in on them all of sudden a mysterious blast erupted in front of Brock's house.**

"**What was that!"**

"**I don't know, but my family is out there come on let's go!"**

"**The Freedom of Pokémon will stand the time of peace!" **

"**Who are you?"**

"**We are Team Plasma we are here to fight for Pokémon Freedom you will release these Pokémon from the prison!" **

"**Aahh my brothers and sisters you let them go right now!"**

"**Not until you free you're Pokémon!"**

"**I think not you'll release them now Pidgeotto come on out use your Quick Attack!"**

"**Pidg…oooottoooo!"**

**Pidgeotto flies out from its Pokéball and with a burst of speed snaps the net with the kids in it as they run from the net.**

"**Alright so we're playing that game we tried to be nice come on out Muk use Sludge Bomb!"**

**Muk shoots out about 10 sludge balls slamming into Pidgeotto as it falls to the ground Shanoske tried to run to Pidgeotto, but Poison Stings were shot at Shanoske's feet.**

"**One more step and your Pikachu will pay!"**

"**Let my Pikachu go now!"**

"**Onix use Rock Throw and Geodude use Slam!"**

**Onix picked up 4 rocks and throw them at Beedrill knocking it out and Geodude slamming into one of the Grunts as Onix catches Pikachu.**

"**Yes your safe!"**

"**This isn't over yet!"**

"**I think it is Squirtle Water Gun!"**

"**Bulbasaur Razor Leaf!" **

"**Guys you made it!"**

"**Of course Shanoske you okay?" Danielle asked.**

"**Yeah I'm find I don't who these guys think they are, but I think it's time for them to go Pikachu!"**

"**Pika!"**

"**Ready buddy good use Thunder!"**

"**Pikaaaaaa…..CHUUUUUU!"**

"**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In the mist of the attack the explosion sent the 2 grunts flying away along with their Pokémon.**

"**Good ridden those asses!" Tyreek said.**

"**Shanoske what are you doing here we've been looking for you all day long!" Danielle scolded him.**

"**Well sorry I ran into Brock he's the Pewter City Gym Leader we talked about it and tomorrow we'll have a Gym Battle!"**

"**Nice to meet all of you!"**

"**I'm Omari I've come also to battle with you!"**

"**Cool and I suppose you are too?"**

"**No I'm not here to battle only those 2 losers are I could care less if I battle you or not!"**

"**I see and you 2 beauties are just journeying with the guys am I right?" **

"**Yeah I'm Danielle and this is Julie we're just out adventuring with our friends and getting to know people and stuff like that!"**

"**Well your welcome to stay for the night I'll cook dinner for you guys thank goodness I went to the store before you came come on in o Shanoske bring Pidgeotto I need to cure him that poison is sinking in!"**

"**Sure you got it Brock hey Omari help me carry Pidgeotto in please!"**

"**Sure thing!"**

**During the stay the girls helped cleaning the house while Omari and Tyreek play with the kids and the Pokémon and Shanoske helps Brock with healing Pidgeotto and after Pidgeotto was healed and sleeping Brock made some Pokémon food for the Pokémon and Shanoske made dinner using Brock's recipes.**

**While dinner was ready the kids ate first and then the gang after dinner the gang cleaned up while Brock took his siblings to shower and bath and Shanoske grooming his Pokémons while Tyreek and Omari are knocked out the girls get freshen up and Shanoske and Pikachu fall asleep with all his siblings in bed and clothed Brock finally fell asleep.**

**The Next Morning with everything nice and settled Brock was the first one up with breakfast cooked Shanoske was the next to wake up and walk down stairs seeing Brock rushing to prepare breakfast.**

"**You need any help?"**

"**No I got it just wake everybody up faster we eat the faster we can have a Gym Battle so hurry up!"**

"**O yeah you're right!" Shanoske quickly rushed and fixed everybody up for breakfast while Brock finished the last touches of his breakfast, "Okay everybody here let's eat!"**

**Brock turns around in shock to see how Shanoske got everybody ready for breakfast as they all look in daze and surprise, "That's quick as hell Shanoske you really want to battle I see?"**

"**Yeah me and Omari are ready!"**

"**Yeah I'll go first and then Shanoske will be last you don't mind do you Shanoske?"**

"**Not at all go right ahead Danielle can you Julie and Tyreek watch the kids while Brock and us have our Gym Battle?"**

"**Sure leave it to us you guys go out there and give it your best!"**

"**Alright ready when you guys are?" Brock asked them as Shanoske grabs Omari, Pikachu and Brock running out the house to the Gym, "I guess that's a….yyyyessssssssssssssssssssss!"**

**After arriving in the Gym Omari was first to battle Brock, "I'm Brock I'm the Pewter City Gym and I specialize in Rock Type and I will hand out the Boulder Badge will use 2 Pokémon each and you can substitute understand let's start Geodude come on out!"**

"**Ge-O!"**

"**Alright come on out…Butterfree!"**

"**Free!"**

"**Alright Geodude use Rock Throw!"**

**Geodude picks up 2 large rocks and throws them at Butterfree.**

"**Dodge it Butterfree and use Whirlwind!"**

**Butterfree flies above it and flaps its wings real fast sending a gush of wind at Geodude pushing it back, but not enough as Brock commands Geodude to use Defense Curl.**

"**Damn it's not working okay I got it use Supersonic!"**

**Butterfree sends out blue sonic waves hitting Geodude as roll around the Gym hitting itself with rocks and slamming into the wall.**

"**No Geodude!"**

"**Alright okay Butterfree Geodude is out okay finish this up with Sleep Powder!"**

**Butterfree sprinkles the whole field full of Sleep Powder making Geodude sleeping knocking it out.**

"**Geodude is unable to battle Omari wins!" Shanoske holds up a green flag for Omari's victory.**

"**Okay Geodude return! You did a good job, but it's not over Onix come on out! Let's see if you can stop my Onix use Bind and follow it up with Screech!"**

**Onix grabs Butterfree and squeeze and use its screech to blast Butterfree hearing as it throws it down.**

"**Butterfree?" Omari tried calling, but Butterfree didn't respond to any of command, "Why won't Butterfree listen to me?"**

"**Because the Screech took out Butterfree's hearing!" Shanoske explained.**

"**Now, Onix finish this up with a Slam!"**

**Onix grabs Butterfree with its tail and slam it into some nearby rocks knocking it out.**

"**Butterfree is unable to battle the winner is Brock!"**

"**Alright it looks like I only have one more left okay Bulbasaur come on out!"**

"**O a Grass-Type I see Onix use Rock Throw!"**

"**Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf and then follow it up with a Vine Whip attack!"**

"**Bulb….Saur!"**

**Bulbasaur release a few leaves slashing the rocks in half in the commotion Bulbasaur's Vine Whip wraps around Onix as Bulbasaur tries to pull Onix down, but Onix pulls Bulbasaur up.**

"**Don't panic, Bulbasaur follow it up with a Razor Leaf aim for Onix's face!"**

**Bulbasaur calmed down and release a dozen of leaves slamming into Onix face who couldn't take the attack and was sent slamming into the wall knocking Onix out.**

"**Onix is unable to battle the winner is Omari!"**

"**Alright we did it Bulbasaur I'm so proud of you!" Bulbasaur happily runs towards Omari hugging him as Brock walks over to Omari and present the Boulder Badge, "Alright I got a Boulder Badge!"**

"**Alright Shanoske your next just giving me a few to heal my Pokémon and we'll start!"**

"**Alright I got you let's make it a good battle!"**

**Within a few mins Brock was ready and Shanoske was so excited he couldn't contain his excitement.**

"**Alright Geodude come on out!"**

"**Okay Pidgeotto you're up!"**

"**Pidgo!"**

"**Alright Geodude Tackle!"**

"**Pidgeotto fly high and use a dive bomb Quick Attack!"**

**Pidgeotto fly up dodging Geodude's Tackle as Pidgeotto flips down dropping fast into a Quick Attack smashing into Geodude.**

"**Okay Pidgeotto keep going over and over again and wrap it up with a Gust Attack!"**

**Pidgeotto kept going slamming into Geodude about 10 times before using its Gust Attack knocking Geodude out right in front of Brock's feet as Brock pick Geodude up.**

"**You tried your best I'm so happy return and take a good rest! Okay Shanoske Onix is up!"**

"**I know return Pidgeotto come on out Staryu!"**

"**Whoa a Staryu I would've never guess that's what you had with you!"**

"**Yup, now Staryu Water Gun!"  
**

"**Onix dodge it and use Rock Smash!"**

**Onix moves from the Water Gun attack and slams its tail down sending rocks at Staryu as Shanoske commands Staryu to use Rapid Spin smashing the rocks.**

"**Okay we'll try something different Staryu use Rapid Spin and Spin behind Onix!" Shanoske command Staryu to use its Rapid Spin attack smacking into Onix, in its face Onix shakes the attack off while Staryu moves around Onix's head, "kay good now Water GUN!"**

**Staryu released its powerful Water Gun Blast slamming it in the back of Onix's head as Onix tries to shake the Water Gun attack but couldn't take the attack much longer falling down in pain.**

"**Alright I win that means I have a Boulder Badge!"**

"**Yeah congratulation and here's your proof a Boulder Badge!" **

"**Thanks Brock I hope the best for you and your family!"**

"**Same here!"**

**At the outskirts of Pewter City Brock walk with the gang to see them off.**

"**Well the next city is Cerulean City I don't know the Gym Leader, but water it the Type so Pikachu and Bulbasaur will have the advantage so you 2 should be good you'll have to go through Mt. Moon good luck!"**

"**Remember Brock the offer still stands you have my info and you'll knock where to find us!"**

"**Yeah I got it!"**

**Narrator: With a badge in hand Shanoske and our heroes continued onward to destination and their next badge as the journey continues. **


	6. Mt Moon

**Yugemon GX!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Chapter 6 Mt. Moon **

**Narrator: With Shanoske and Omari with one badge each our heroes continues to the next gym in Cerulean City but our heroes will have to cross Mt. Moon any order to get to the next city.**

"**Hmmm, Brock told we have to cross through Mt. Moon and found that route west of point of entrance to cross over to the next city," Shanoske tells the others.**

"**Yeah that's good and all, but how do we get through without getting lost?" Tyreek asked.**

"**I'm trying to figure it out; if you will wait and be patience we can move along quicker okay?"**

"**Yeah sure whatever you just can't read instructions that's all that is!"**

"**What you say?"**

"**You heard me I didn't stutter!"**

"**You know what I'm about tired of your ass these little smart ass sarcastic remarks you keep making!"**

"**What are you gonna do about it?"**

"**I'll show yo ass!"**

**As Shanoske and Tyreek keeps arguing Danielle, Pikachu, Omari, and Julie all stood in there in aggravation listening to the both of them arguing.**

"**Can you guys stop arguing we're wasting time we gotta keep going?" Danielle told them, but they ignored her.**

"**Just let them argue I do," Omari told her leaning on a nearby tree.**

**While the rest of the gang watch Shanoske and Tyreek argue a Clefairy jumped by going into Mt. Moon entrance Julie noticed and followed just as she followed Pikachu exclaimed to Danielle that Julie followed Clefairy into the cave as Pikachu goes after her.**

"**Guys shut up Julie went into the cave after a Clefairy come on let's go!"**

"**Okay!"**

**They all rushed behind Julie and Clefairy, but lost her as Pikachu was the only one to follow her the rest of the gang became lost following into a deeper hole into the mountain.**

"**Ouch is everyone okay?" Shanoske asked rubbing his head.**

"**Yeah we're fine, but where's Pikachu and Julie?" Danielle asked him.**

"**What where are they then?" Omari asked.**

"**That's a good question, but since were down here we might as well look around until we find Julie and Pikachu they should be down here!"**

"**Yeah you're right, come on Tyreek," Danielle told him as the walk ahead of him, meanwhile Julie and Pikachu ran into the Clefairy she was looking for when they arrived they found the Clefairy in a corner of the cave looking for something.**

"**Hey little guy what are you looking for?" Julie asked as the Clefairy tries to run, "Wait we're going don't leave!"**

"**Pika, Pikachu!"**

**Meanwhile unknown to the gang a mysterious trio gather for their plan to take place using the hostage Clefairy.**

"**So James you think this Moon Stone will work?" Jesse asked.**

"**Yes let's hope so the Boss wanted the Data to be sent his way as soon as possible!" James told her setting up their machines.**

"**Clefa…Clefairy…Fairy Fairy…Clefair!" The Clefairy tried to break out of their cages, but couldn't.**

"**Settle down you Clefairies we won't hurt you much hehehe!" Meowth told them trying to scare them.**

"…**.Okay and done okay we the moon is fully seen above the peak of the mountain the machine will use the Clefairies' power to transfer the Data to the Boss let's hope his' right about this?"**

"**Yeah, yeah wake me up when this party get's on its way!" Jesse told him laying on sun chair getting a tan. **

"**Yeah I wish you two will help me I'm tired of doing this by myself!" James scolded the both of them.**

"**Yeah, yeah James quit your complaining Meowth how's the food coming along we're gonna have to eat to build strength mainly for me?"**

"**It's fine your royal laziness!"**

"**What did you say?"**

"**I said it's….um almost ready…yeah that's what I said!"**

"**Yeah you better say that!"**

**Meanwhile in another part of the cave Julie and Pikachu finally caught up to the Clefairy she was chasing.**

"**Hey little guy what's wrong were not here to hurt you!"**

"**Clef…Clefairy fair….fairy fair…fairly Clefa Clefairy!" Clefairy jumped up and down wanting Julie and Pikachu to follow her run down a passage.**

"**Shall we go?" Julie asked Pikachu.**

"**Pika!" Pikachu nodded running behind Clefairy.**

**On the mother side the rest of gang still lost in some of the caverns still wondering around looking for Julie and Pikachu.**

"**Damn you see guys with all that arguing we lost Julie and Pikachu and it pitch black dark down here!" Danielle told Shanoske and Tyreek.**

"**Yeah sure it's our fault that Julie ran after a Pokémon really now!" Tyreek lashed backed.**

"**Um guys I don't think you want to be that loud I hear that Zubats live down here and they have Supersonic hearing!" Omari tried to warn them.**

"**Yeah guys it's not the time!" **

"**Nobody asked you to talk so STAY OUT OF IT!" They both told Shanoske sending a echo throughout the cave waking up the Zubats.**

"**Guys….Guys!" Omari tries to stop Danielle and Tyreek but without a second later the Zubats start swarming and attacking the gang as Shanoske and Omari run further ahead of Danielle and Tyreek who just started to realize that they were being attacked by Zubats.**

"**AHHHHHH!" The Echoes of the gang was loud enough for everyone to hear including a mystery person who just arrived at the entrance of the cave before taking a step a group of Zubats hovered around him at the same time Team Rocket heard them as well.**

"**James! Stop with all that yelling!" Jessie told him taking out her ear plugs.**

"**But Jessie that's not me!"**

"**Then who is it then?"**

"**I don't know Meowth you know?"**

"**No I don't Jimmy-Boy but anyway we have to hurry it'll be Sun Set in a hour and we need to gather the information for the boss or else he'll have our heads!"**

"**Right!"**

"**Clefairy! Clefairy Clef…Clefair…Clefairies!" The Clefairies all grouped together in fear trying to find a way out of their trap meanwhile behind a few boulders Julie, Pikachu, and Clefairy were waiting for the right time to strike. **

"**I see you need us to help save your Clefairies from Team Rocket okay, but I don't have any Pokémon beside Pikachu you'll help right?" Julie asked.**

"**Pika!" Pikachu nodded.**

"**Okay Clefairy will you help us?"**

"**Clef…Clefairy!" Clefairy jumped up and down in excitement.**

"**Alright come on let's sneak around the back and free the Clefairies and then…." Unknown to Julie Meowth and Jessie overheard them standing behind them.**

"**You're not gonna do anything twerp!" Jessie told her.**

"**O god it's Team Rocket!" Julie said as she picks up Clefairy and runs along with Pikachu.**

"**Meowth don't just stand there attack them!" Jessie picks up him up and throws him as he tries to fight back.**

"**Heyy watya doing you have a Pokémon learn to use it!" **

"**O your right, go Ekans! Use your Poison Sting make sure not to let them get away!"**

"**Ekans! Eka!" Ekans unleashed a powerful sting at the 3 of them as they try to dodge the attack of stingers.**

"**Pikachu! Do something!"**

**Pikachu turns around running toward Ekans dodging his Poison Sting slamming Ekans into a nearby rock, Ekans shakes it off and use his wrap attack strangling Pikachu as Julie and Clefairy watch in horror Clefairy jumps from Julie's hand using her DoubleSlap attack smacking Ekans about five times just enough for Pikachu to get free.**

**In the meanwhile Shanoske and the others are being chase by the Zubats in the cave trying to escape the Zubats' attacks using their Supersonic attacks as the gang tries to cover their ears from the powerful attacks.**

"**O god my ears!" Danielle screamed.**

"**Hang in there we'll try to figure something out!" Shanoske tries to calm her down.**

"**We need somebody to help, but none our Pokémon have Supersonic Attacks the other Pokémon won't stand a chance!" Tyreek tells them.**

"**Zubat use Supersonic!" **

**Within seconds a strange figure standing in a opening with his Zubat using its Supersonic attack to confuse the other Zubats.**

"**Well don't just stand there come on we gotta leave now!" **

"**Come on guys the Supersonic stopped let's go we have to hurry up and leave now!" Shanoske tells them as they all get up and exit from the cave.**

**After a tough time with the Zubats the gang stopped a nearby tunnel entrance to rest.**

"**Thanks for helping us…" Shanoske looks up to see a familiar face, "…Brock! What are you doing here?"**

"**Helping you out silly!"**

"**But you're supposed to be at the Pewter City Gym!"**

"**Yeah, but my dad came back and told me to leave my dream and I am I've been doing everything for everybody else it's my time to have some fun and live for me!"**

"**Well I'm glad you're here because we would've been goners and by the way where'd you get that Zubat?"**

"**O Zubat I heard you guys screaming when I was coming to the entrance of Mt. Moon and I saw a Zubat and captured it with his Supersonic attack I found you guys good thing huh?"**

"**Yeah I'm glad you save us now we have to save Julie!" Tyreek told them.**

"**Yeah his right we lost Julie and Pikachu in here and we need to find them!" Danielle added on.**

"**Okay I'll use my Zubat…Zubat use Supersonic and look for a Pikachu!"**

"**Zub…Bat…Zuuuuu!" As a request of Brock, Zubat unleashes a Supersonic attack around the cave sending a sonar wave image of Julie, Pikachu, and Clefairy fighting off Ekans. Zubat flies into a tunnel as the rest follows.**

"**Come on guys this way!" **

"**Good job, Clefairy keep up the DoubleSlaps and Pikachu rest for now!"**

**Clefairy and Ekans send wave of attacks back and forth trying to fight back with one another Clefairy use a Pound attack as Ekans retailed with his Wrap and Poison Sting knocking Clefairy with its tail.**

"**James hurry up Ekans is trying to hold that twerpette off now hurry and activate that machine now!" Jessie commands him.**

"…**I'm going I'm going, okay let's see…. Everything checked…system is a go!" James pressed the button on the machine draining the Clefairies and transferring the data to Team Rocket Headquarters.**

"**Sir the data you requested from Mt. Moon has arrived!" A Team Rocket Grunt tells a person in the shadow as he smiles.**

"**Jessie everything is in order!"**

"**Pidgeotto uses Quick Attack on James!"**

"**Squirtle use Water Gun on Ekans!"**

"**And Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf on that net and free the Clefairies!"**

"**James do something theses twerps are here!"**

"**Pikachu!" Shanoske runs over to Julie and Pikachu, "You guys okay?"**

"**Yeah we're find, but Pikachu might be poison care you help?" Julie asked.**

"**Brock Pikachu is poisoned can you help?"**

"**Yeah I have some antidote and some Pecha Berries to heal your Clefairy here Shanoske hold Pikachu while I give Pikachu the antidote and Julie give this Pecha Berry to Clefairy."**

"**Danielle can you watch Pikachu for me?"**

"**Yeah sure!" Danielle grabs Pikachu from Shanoske as leave her with Julie, Clefairy, and Brock to fight off Team Rocket along with Omari and Tyreek.**

"**Koffing come on out use Sludge attack!" **

"**Koffing…Koff!" Koffing release a black purplish sludge covering Bulbasaur's face confusing it as it tackles Bulbasaur down.**

"**Squirtle use Water Gun on Ekans!"**

"**Squir Squirtleeee!" Squirtle release a big burst of water slamming Ekans into Jessie.**

"**Get off of me Ekans?" Jessie tries to push Ekans off her.**

"**Jessie those twerps are gonna mess up are plans for the boss!" Meowth tells her.**

"**Well thing get in there then!" Jessie picks up Meowth and throws him into Squirtle.**

"**Alright Pidgeotto help Bulbasaur out and free those Clefairies!" Shanoske tells Pidgeotto as the Pokémon flies over tackling Koffing and wiping the Sludge off of Bulbasaur's eyes.**

"**Thanks Shanoske okay Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf to free the Clefairies!" Omari thanks Shanoske as he commands Bulbasaur to attack.**

"**Shanoske your Pikachu is alright now!" Brock tells him.**

"**That's great new Pikachu use ThunderShock and blow up that Machine!"**

**Pikachu nods jumping from Danielle's arms running towards the machine jumping in the air releasing a Thunder Blast blowing up the Machine in the mist of the attack Team Rocket escaped during the explosion.**

"**Damn they escaped!" Tyreek said.**

"**I know, but we can't help it now at least we saved the other Pokémons anyway we gotta leave anyway and go to Cerulean City," Omari reminded them.**

"**Yeah the exit is here!" Brock told them.**

**As the gang walks out of the exit of Mt. Moon they wave goodbye to the Clefairies heading down the road to Cerulean City.**

"**Well that was interesting wasn't it Julie?" Danielle asked her, "Julie you're alright?"**

"**Yeah I guess."**

"**You miss that Clefairy don't you?"**

"**Yeah I just wish…"**

"**Clefairy!"**

**The gang turns around to see the Clefairy that Julie saved was standing on the cliff hill jumping down running towards Julie.**

"**So you wanna come with me?" Julie asked.**

"**Clefairy!"**

"**It looks like that means yes!" Danielle said.**

"**Really okay Clefairy welcome to the team!" Julie throws a Pokéball in the air as Clefairy jumps into the ball letting it shakes for a little giving a ping, "Alright I got me a Clefairy!"**

"**Awesome Julie you got your first Pokémon!" Danielle congratulates her giving her a hug.**

**Narrator: With a new friend and a new Pokémon to the family our heroes continues to Cerulean City as the story continues.**


	7. Cascade Badge

**Yugemon GX!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Chapter 7 Cascade Badge **

**Narrator: Our Heroes finally make it to Cerulean City home of the Cerulean City Gym and our heroes second badge opportunity.**

"**Alright we made it to Cerulean City!" Shanoske announced to the others as they walked pass him laughing at him.**

"**I mean we know that!" Danielle snickered.**

"**I mean what a loser!" Tyreek said.**

"**You know what you're really starting to work my last nerves Tyreek!"**

"**And so what!"**

"**Whoa fellahs before yall start this again we need to go to the Pokémon Center!" Julie told them breaking them up.**

"**Yeah and I'll go to the Poké Mart we gonna need some supplies Danielle you mind coming along with me?" Brock told them as Danielle agreed to come along with him.**

"**Okay sure!"**

"**Fine, Julie's right we need to heal our Pokémon any way!" Shanoske snuffed at Tyreek heading to the Pokémon Center.**

"**These two I tell you!" Julie thought to herself shaking her head.**

**Meanwhile Team Rocket had just arrived in Cerulean City for their next mission.**

"**Ok James since the last plan was a flop what is the next mission the Boss gave us?" Jessie asked.**

"**Let me see hear…ah the Boss want us to explore a cave called the Cerulean Cave it's said to be home of a legendary Pokémon!" James told them.**

"**I don't care what it is just what are we suppose to be doing there?" **

"**Jessie's got a good point I mean even if there's a Legendary Pokémon how are we suppose to get it I mean it might be powerful and all!" Meowth added on.**

"**The Boss wants us to collect intel and information on the cave that's all!"**

"**Okay fine let's go then and after we get something to eat!" Jessie told them walking ahead without knowing the direction of the cave.**

"**Should we tell her she's going the wrong way?" James asked Meowth.**

"**Nope!"**

**At the Pokémon Center the gang arrived to see Nurse Joy and a young lady with orange hair wearing a blue jacket and bathing suit laughing with each other.**

"**O Nurse Joy sorry for interrupting you two conversation, but can you check our Pokémon please?" Shanoske asked her.**

"**Cool you have a Pikachu it's so cute and I touch it?" the girl said picking Pikachu up faster than Shanoske could reply, "It's so adorable and look at its cheeks its really red and bright I can tell you've been taking care of it well!"**

"**Thank you, but I think Nurse Joy gonna need to see Pikachu so she can heal it miss!"**

"**O, call me Misty and I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader!"**

"**Wow you're the Cerulean City Gym Leader cool, I'm Shanoske and these are my friends Omari, Julie, and Tyreek!"**

"**Nice to meet you!"**

"**Hey!"**

"**Yeah whatever!"**

"**Misty your Pokémon are ready!" Nurse Joy gives her back 3 Pokéballs.**

"**Thank you Nurse Joy say, why don't you guys come by the Gym after Nurse Joy heals your Pokémon?" Misty asked them.**

"**Sure that'll be nice!" Shanoske replied back.**

"**Good!"**

**Meanwhile Team Rocket wasn't the only group to arrive in Cerulean City another group called Team Plasma were also heading to the Cerulean Cave.**

"**Sir we've arrived in Cerulean City along with the Shadow Triad!" A Plasma Grunt told his boss.**

"**Excellent on to Phase 1 the Cerulean Cave understand?" The mysterious boss told his grunt.**

"**Sir!"**

"**Good do not fail me!"**

"**Okay team we have our orders!" The head grunt told them.**

**After the healing of their Pokémons Misty took the gang to the Cerulean City Gym inside there was an entire Aquarian and Spa as well.**

"**Misty this is cool!" Julie told her as her eye's gleam with excitement, "Um you think I can try the Spa?"**

"**Sure, but first let me give you a tour around the place!" Misty replied as three tall girls in bathing suit dresses walked up to them.**

"**Misty I see you like brought new friends and all!" The girl with yellow hair and a flower on the left side of her hair asked Misty.**

"**Yeah I did is that okay?"**

"**Sure how rude of us we're the other 3 Cerulean City Gym Leaders I'm Daisy the oldest of the four of us!"**

"**I'm Violet the second oldest of the sisters!"**

"**And I'm Lily the third oldest of the sisters!"**

"**Together we made the 3 Cerulean Sisters!" They all said as Misty falls out from embarrassment while the gang just stares at them in awkwardness.**

"**There four of us you know!"**

"**But were the pretty ones unlike you squid face!" Violet joked with Misty as Lily and Daisy tried to hold Misty back from attacking Violet.**

"**Um…" Shanoske tried to get their attention, but couldn't.**

**Meanwhile at the Poké Mart Brock and Danielle were gathering the supplies and heading out when they noticed Team Rocket walking pass them.**

"**Wait, Brock!" Danielle pulls him behind a bench.**

"**What was that for?" Brock asked.**

"**Look its Team Rocket!"**

"**I wonder what there up to?"**

"**I don't know, but we should follow them because if I know them there only here for trouble!"**

"**What about the others?"**

"**No time we're gonna follow them come Brock we can do this by ourselves!" Danielle grabs Brock running up behind Team Rocket.**

"**How much longer James I'm tired of walking?" Jessie complains to him.**

"**Just a little further we're almost there and then we can follow up with the Boss' plans!"**

"**We better cuz if not we're gonna be the ones without a job!" Meowth added on.**

"**Well I guess you guys are gonna be out of a job because we're here to stop you!" Danielle jumped out of the brushes confronting them.**

"**O look it's a twerp!" Jessie said.**

"**Yeah and this twerp ain't afraid to stop you!"**

**Jessie: Prepare for trouble!**

**James: Make it double!**

**Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!**

**James: To unite all peoples within our nation!**

**Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!**

**James: To extend our reach to the stars above!**

**Jessie: Jessie!**

**James: James!**

**Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!**

**James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!**

**Meowth: Meowth! That's right!**

"**They can't be serious?" Brock asked Danielle.**

"**Sadly yes they are!"**

"**Go Ekans!"**

"**You too Koffing!"**

"**Alright stand back Danielle I'll handle them!" Brock told her pulling out his Pokéball out of his pocket, but before he could do that Danielle had threw a Pokéball herself.**

"**Go Vulpix!"**

"**You have a Pokémon?" Brock asked her. **

"**I never said I didn't hehehe! Vulpix use Flamethrower on Koffing!"**

"**Vul…pixssssss!"**

"**Don't just stand there Brock!"**

"**Right come on out Geodude give Vulpix a hand use Tackle on Ekans!"**

"**Geo…Geo…dudddeeee!" **

**With Koffing Burned and Ekans bused Team Rocket called them back and ran further into the cave as Brock and Danielle called back their Pokémon and ran in after them.**

**Meanwhile at the gym Misty shows the gang her gym.**

"…**.And that's the gym so anyway who here's to challenge me?" She asked.**

"**I am!" Both Shanoske and Omari said to Misty.**

"**O…Ok…kay, so who's first?"**

"**I'll go first!" Omari said pulling out his Pokéball from his pocket, "Shanoske you don't mind the wait do you?"**

"**Sigh," Shanoske shrugged and sat on the bench in the stand, "It's not like I have a choice now do I? Go head and go!"**

"**Cool okay my rule's we will use 2 on 2 Pokémon Battle can you handle that?" Misty asked him pulling out her Pokéball, "You ready I'm not called the Water Pokémon Master for nothing!"**

"**Well, this time your going down Misty!"**

"**We'll see, we'll see come on out…Staryu!"**

"**Cool a Staryu let's see what Dexter said!" Shanoske pulled out his Pokédex scanning Staryu.**

"**Staryu. The sea star like Pokémon, The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry."**

"**Cool so that's a Staryu!"**

"**Yeah Misty's like prized Pokémon!" Daisy said.**

"**I just wanted to ask you why is it the youngest sister that is…why is it Misty who is battling and not you 3 you are Gym Leaders as well?"**

"**Yeah we are, but we're…" Daisy said trying to explain as the other sisters explained.**

"**You see Julie it's just that we kept losing and Misty was just better than us!" Violet added on.**

"…**So like we decided to do water ballet while Misty take over as the Gym Leader, we just don't like to battle that much!" Lily said.**

"**Woowww!"**

"**So basically you guys were just lazy as your duty as Gym Leaders?" Shanoske scolded them.**

"**Well like I guess," Daisy said.**

"**Okay here's mine Butterfree come on out!" Omari throws his ****Pokéball releasing Butterfree as it flies around the field leaving behind sparkle dust.**

"**Alright the first move is yours Omari!"**

"**With pleasure! Butterfree use Whirlwind!"**

"**Freeeee!" Butterfree spun around flapping it's wings faster sending a whirling wind across the field combining the water into the attack creating a water vortex.**

"**Stay strong Staryu!"**

**Staryu brace itself for the attack getting sweep into the water vortex.**

"**You doing good Staryu keep it up…alright use Rapid Spin!"**

"**Ha…Ha!" Staryu counterspin inside the water vortex balanced them both out as Staryu spins around back to Misty's side.**

"**Damn I didn't think that would work, but ok Butterfree use String Shot all over the field!"**

"**All over the field? Most of this field is water!" Misty explained.**

"**Don't worry I got this Butterfree spin high over the field with String Shot!"**

**Butterfree flies high above the field spinning strings of String Shots across the field leaving a white cocoon across the field.**

"**What in the world is he like planning?" Daisy asked.**

"**I have no idea what his planning and that's saying something!" Shanoske said to the others in shock.**

"**Staryu, come from the water and use Rapid Spin!"**

"**Butterfree you know what to do?"**

"**Free…Butter!"**

**Staryu spins outs of the water towards Butterfree as Butterfree dodges the oncoming attacks from Staryu.**

"**Keep it up Staryu!"**

**As Staryu keeps trying to land an attack on Butterfree as it dodges the attacks Shanoske noticed that Staryu was slowing down getting tired.**

"**Hmmm, I know it's not exhaustion that Staryu is slowing down could it be…?"**

"**Man, why is Staryu slowing down?"**

"**Hehe! It seems like my plan has taken a toile on Staryu!" Omari told her.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**He means Butterfree String Shot across the field was a decoy and Staryu felt for it, you see Butterfree laced the String Shot in heavy Sleep Powder while Butterfree was spinning it released its Sleeping Powder as well which makes Staryu vulnerable, now Omari it's your turn to counter!" Shanoske explained to everyone.**

"**Like wow he totally played Misty!" Daisy told her sisters.**

"**Okay here I go Butterfree finish this up with Psybeam!"**

"**Psybeam?" Since when?" Shanoske asked him.**

"**Well Butterfree learned it before we got here and I decided to keep it hidden until just right!"**

**Butterfree's eyes glowed a magical purple rainbow color shooting a powerful beam slamming into Staryu sending it into the wall behind Misty as it emergency jewel glowed letting them know its unable to battle. **

"**Noooo Staryu!"**

"**Alright, Butterfree you did it!"**

"**Staryu you did a good job return! You got lucky, but let's see how you do with a Pokémon just under water come on out Seaking!"**

"**Cool a Seaking let's see what Dexter say about it!"**

"**Seaking, the Goldfish Pokémon. Seaking is the evolved form of Goldeen. Its sharp, drill-like horn is capable of crushing even stone."**

"**Careful Omari Seaking is powerful!"**

"**I know, Butterfree you up for it?" Omari asked Butterfree as its nods yes, "Good Butterfree use Gust!"**

"**Free…Frreee!" **

"**Butterfree release a gushing wind through the field, but Seaking dived in the water beginning to turn it drill horn forming a water typhoon unknown to Butterfree and Omari.**

"**Keep your cool Butterfree and hang on Seaking can come from anywhere in the water!"**

"**Okay Seaking uses Horn Drill!"**

"**Where is it?" Omari panicked looking for Seaking as Seaking's horn sent a water typhoon blocking Butterfree from Omari's sight, "Butterfree? Hang in there!"**

"**Now show him Seaking Mega Horn!" **

**Sea…kinggggg!" Seaking slams Butterfree with multiple horns into the wall behind Omari.**

"**Butterfree!" Omari runs over to Butterfree, who's unconscious from the attack, "You did a good job return!"**

"**Look like they both down to their last Pokémon!" Daisy tells her sisters.**

"**Yeah Misty got this in the bag!" Violet said.**

"**I think not Omari has a secret weapon and trust me Seaking going down!" Shanoske told them.**

"**We'll see!" Lily snuffed. **

"**Yes we will!"**

"**Okay buddy I need you come on out…Bulbasaur!"**

"**A Bulbasaur that's great if it can move?" Misty told him.**

"**We'll see…we'll see bring it on!"**

**Back at the Cerulean Cave Danielle and Brock followed Team Rocket into the cave to see what their plans were.**

"**Look James there's others in here how do fight them off?" Jessie stopped them noticing Team Plasma and the Shadow Triad.**

**On the other side of the cave Brock and Danielle were above them as well.**

"**Danielle what are we gonna do Team Rocket may be easy, but this Team Plasma is something else and they out number us!" Brock told her.**

"**Okay maybe we should call Shanoske and the others!"**

"**You think!"**

"**We'll send him a message through his cell phone, because if we call we'll be caught!" Danielle said sending him a txt message.**

"**You mean is getting capture!" **

**Brock and Danielle turns to see two Plasma Grunts behind them.**

"**O Damn!" Brock sighed.**

**Back at the Gym Misty's and Omari's battle heated up and it looks like Misty is about to win.**

"**Now use Aqua Ring and wrap it up with Water Pulse!"**

"**Seaaaa….kinggggg!" Seaking release a Aqua Ring surrounding Bulbasaur full of a water then a water bubble surrounds Bulbasaur slamming pressurized water at Bulbasaur.**

"**Bulbasaur hang in there and use Leech Seed and then Razor Leaf!"**

"**Bulb…Bulbasaur…saur, saur!"**

**First Bulbasaur's Leech Seed attack lands on Seaking then a bombardment of sharp leaves slammed into Seaking knocking it on the platform.**

"**Okay Bulbasaur finish it up with Take Down!"**

**Bulbasaur runs to the other platform and slams Seaking and itself into the wall leaving a giant hole as Seaking falls unconscious for the attack.**

"**Misty lost aw man!" Daisy shrugged.**

"**You did a good job return Seaking," Misty called it back walking over to Omari and Bulbasaur and gives him the Cascade Badge.**

"**Cool I got the Cascade Badge thanks Misty!"**

**Shanoske pulls out his cellphone to see a txt message left by Danielle, "O no!"**

"**Shanoske, you ready for your battle?"**

"**No not right now!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean Brock and Danielle are in danger Team Plasma captured them in the Cerulean Cave! We've got to get there now!"**

"**The Cerulean Cave I heard a Legendary Pokémon lives in there!" Misty told them, "We've got to hurry up before something bad happens to them come on I'll show you!"**

"**Okay let's go!"**

**Narrator: Can our heroes stop Team Plasma's and Team Rocket's plans and save their friends find out next time! **


	8. Plasma Rocket

**Yugemon GX!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Chapter 8 Plasma Rocket**

**Narrator: Last time our heroes were battling Misty for a Cascade Badge, but Danielle and Brock got into some trouble when they followed Team Rocket who was on a mission to the Cerulean Cave, but they weren't the only ones, Team Plasma had already arrived setting up their plans to find the Legendary Pokémon can our heroes help Danielle and Brock and stop Team Rocket and Team Plasma find out today.**

**Outside of Cerulean City Misty had showed the gang where the Cerulean Cave was.**

"**Here's the Cerulean Cave it's told that it holds a Legendary Pokémon we have to be careful and tread lightly," Misty explained to them.**

"**You're coming with us Misty?" Shanoske asked her. **

"**Yeah this my city and whatever danger is coming from this cave, is my responsibly so I'm going with ya!" Misty replied walking in the cave ahead of them.**

"**Good luck Misty!" Daisy said waving at her.**

"**We're right behind you!" Violet said pretending to cry.**

"**Go get them!" Lily said waving a handkerchief.**

"**So you guys aren't going with her I taken?" Julie snuck behind them asking them the question as they just up in scare.**

"**O well…see um what had happened…." Daisy tried to explains.**

"**No bother you 3 aren't battlers so why would you?" Julie shrugged sighing in shame.**

"**Okay Julie you're staying with Misty's sister then?" Shanoske asked her.**

"**Yeah Tyreek staying with us too we need somebody to watch over us!" Julie said grabbing Tyreek who blew a raspberry at Shanoske.**

"**Why you….!"**

"**Not now Shanoske come on we'll go Danielle and Brock are in danger and they need help so come on!" Omari tells him walking in the cave.**

"**Pika…Pik…Pika…chuuu!" Pikachu tries to pull Shanoske in the cave following behind Omari as well.**

"**Fine I'm coming!" Shanoske said walking in the cave.**

**Meanwhile Danielle and Brock were chained to a cave with their backpacks and Pokéballs on a stone slab been watch by some of Team Plasma Grunt.**

"…**Why were you following us?" Team Plasma Grunt asked them.**

"**We weren't following you the question is why are you here, and what are you doing in this cave?" Danielle answered.**

"**That's classified!"**

"**Well our reason is classified then!"**

"**Why you little…" The Team Plasma Grunt was about to punch her, but another Team Plasma Grunt stopped the Plasma member from hitting her.**

"**There's no need our mission is to try and gather information on Cerulean City and the Cerulean Cave and see if we can capture this Legendary Pokémon," The grunt replied back, "Now quiet the Shadow Triad must focus!"**

**Above them Jessie, James, and Meowth were quietly watching over them.**

"**Jessie their after the Legendary Pokémon in this cave as well!" Meowth told them.**

"**I see James contact HQ and notify the Boss on our data collection!"**

"**I'm on it!" James said grabbing his backpack. **

**James pulled his laptop out of his backpack and log on typing up the data they collected and then send it to their boss. As the data was sent to the HQ a woman saw the data and immediately printed out the data and ran to a room with a golden plate in front of the door she knocked and waited for a answer.**

"**Enter!" The man said.**

"**Yes sir, the data that was sent my Team 1987 in region of Kanto in location 2294 have gather data on the Cave from the mission!" The woman explained as the man rubs his Persian.**

"**Interesting!"**

"…**And further more we're not the only ones after the Legendary Pokémon the data further more states a team called Team Plasma is also there!"**

"**Really now it makes the game even more fun, we must find out more data about them tell that Team good job Mission Complete!"**

"**Yes sir!" **

"**So Team Plasma…huh I see he's come out the woodwork…excellent! Hahahahahahaha!" The man said petting his Persian.**

**Back at the cave Shanoske along with Misty and Omari were above the area where Team Plasma was and were Danielle and Brock were held captive. **

"**Okay what's the plan?" Omari asked them.**

"**I have no idea!" Misty replied, "I'm sure Shanoske you have a plan?"**

"**What…me?" Shanoske looked in awe not knowing a plan himself, "Well we'll wait because we have to see what they're talking about or doing if we come in too soon we can mess up and get capture ourselves.**

"**I see wait it out and see what we happened!"**

"**Yup, Pikachu go down there quietly and untie Brock's and Danielle's ropes we'll sneak down afterwards okay?" Shanoske tells Pikachu.**

"**Pika!" Pikachu quietly jumps down on a ledge and then the cave ground where Brock and Danielle was.**

"**Look its Pikachu!" Meowth noticed.**

"**Really what is Pikachu up too?" Jessie asked.**

"**Look like he's trying to free the twerps!" James told them. **

**Pikachu uses his Quick Attack to run quickly behind the rock that Brock and Danielle were tied too.**

"**Aww its Pikachu he's here to save us!" Danielle cheered as Brock tries to quiet her down.**

"**James, Meowth we have to capture Pikachu now!" Jessie commands them.**

"**Right!" They both said together.**

"**Go Ekans!"**

"**Go Koffing!"**

**Within moments Jessie and James released their Pokémons sending panic and confusion through the cave as Shanoske use it as a distraction to free Brock and Danielle.**

"**Team Rocket what are they doing here?" Omari asked untying them.**

"**Nevermind that set us free!" Danielle replied.**

"**I got their bags and Pokéballs come on!"**

"**You guys aren't going anywhere!" A Team Plasma Grunt stopped them.**

"**And what are you gonna do to stop us?" Misty asked pulling out her Pokéball looking for a battle.**

"**Come on out Raticate!"**

**A giant light brown rat with giant buck teeth and long tail appeared in front of them.**

"**I'll show you go Starmie!"**

**A sea star shape body colored violet, but it still retains the gold formation on its front with a second star growing on its back.**

"**Cool Starmie let's see what Dexter said about it…" Shanoske said pulling out his Pokédex.**

"**Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon and the evolved form of Staryu, ****Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem."**

"**Wow Misty has both Staryu and Starmie!" Shanoske said as another Plasma Grunt throws a Pokéball at them. **

"**Go Paras and Venonat!"**

**Two Pokémon appeared in front of them a coconut crap-shaped insectoid creature with the unique feature if having mushrooms on its back, and another was a round body covered in purple fur it has a pair of clodhopper feet and stubby forepaws with pincer-like mouth, red compound eyes, and white antennae.**

"**You've got to be kidding me you guys really want to attack us?" Shanoske said.**

"**Yeah you have a problem with that?" One of the Team Plasma Grunt asked them.**

"**Yeah I do Starmie use Water Gun!"**

**Starmie points its head towards Venonat slamming it into a nearby wall.**

"**That's what I think!"**

"**Okay Omari, you, Danielle, and Brock get out of the cave we'll handle these two kay?"**

"**Sure okay!"**

"**I'm not leaving we have to stop Team Rocket and those Shadow Triad don't seem like they have Pokémon to defend themselves whatever in this cave we won't let any of them win come on guys!" Danielle told them running towards the direction of Team Rocket.**

**Meanwhile the Shadow Triad tries to fight off Team Rocket with their ninja skills, but Ekans and Koffing is too much for them to handle.**

"**Get'em Ekans!"**

"**Koffing use Sludge Attack!" **

**Koffing release a black sludge attack as two of the Shadow Triad jumps out of the way then Ekans wrap around one of them as Meowth jumps on of their heads scratch him.**

"**James you have you gather the data information use the laptop and take the files quickly we don't have much time, now go!"**

"**Right!" James said running to Team Plasma machine plugging his laptop into the machine and downloading their files.**

"**Hey go guys won't get away!" Danielle said stopping them all in their confusion.**

"**Yeah and what are you gonna do about it twerp!"**

"**I'll show you go Vulpix!" **

"**Vul…pix!"**

"**Go Geodude!"**

"**Geo..Geo...dude!"**

"**And you too Bulbasaur!"**

"**Bulb..bulb..saur!"**

**The small, fox-like Pokémon that has a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes and six orange tails appear next to a quadruped, reptilian creature that somewhat looks like a young dinosaur with spotted blue-green hide with a onion-like bulb on its back floating above them a gray boulder with bulging rocky eyebrows, trapezoidal eyes with brown irises, and muscular five-fingered arms, confronting Team Rocket's Pokémon the round purple Pokémon filled with toxic gases with a skull and cross-bones below its face floating above the reptilian serpentine like Pokémon looking a boa shaking the rattle of its tail with the talking cat-like Pokémon with a gold coin on top of his head.**

"**If you want a fight bring it on go Ekans and Koffing show them what you got!"**

"**Ekans!"**

"**Koffing!"**

"**Dodge it Vulpix and use Flamethrower!"**

**Vulpix dodges Koffing's attack and releases a burst of flames from its mouth slamming Koffing in its chest, while Ekans uses its tail slapping Bulbasaur in the face knocking it down and then shoots a stream of Poison Stings as Geodude lifts both of its arms in its face blocking the attack.**

"**Come on Geodude hang in there!"**

"**Geo!" Geodude nods and flies towards Ekans knocking it down stopping the Poison Sting.**

"**Get in there Meowth!" Jessie said picking Meowth up throwing him into the battle slamming into Geodude as he and Geodude rolls into Bulbasaur knocking all three of them out.**

"**Bulbasaur!" Omari runs over to the group of Pokémon along with Brock who check on them. **

"**Pikachu send them flying with ThunderShock!"**

"**And Starmie add Hydro Pump with it!"**

**Pikachu release his ThunderShock as Starmie release a giant burst of water as the ThunderShock combines with the Hydro Pump slamming both Paras and Venonat knocking them out.**

"**Yes we won!" Misty said in excitement giving Shanoske a high five.**

"**Come on Misty we got to go and help the others come on!"**

"**Hurry James we got problems those Shadow Triads are recovering!"**

"**I'm trying too it's at 90% now!"**

"**Well we need 100% quickly!"**

"**Team Rocket you won't succeed we're here to stop you!" Shanoske told them. **

"**Really now, James let's show them!"**

"**Right!"**

**Jessie:**** Prepare for trouble! **

**James:**** Make it double!**

**Jessie:**** To protect the world from devastation! **

**James:**** To unite all peoples within our nation! **

**Jessie:**** To denounce the evils of truth and love!**

**James:**** To extend our reach to the stars above!**

**Jessie:**** Jessie! **

**James:**** James!**

**Jessie:**** Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! **

**James:**** Surrender now or prepare to fight! **

**Meowth:**** Meowth! That's right! (in a daze)**

"**Really that dumb motto I mean it's old already and this is the eight episode get a new line!" Shanoske told them.**

"**So what we only say what we're script to say!" Jessie told him.**

"…**Yeah, and if you have the problem take it up with the script writers!" James scolded him.**

"**Okay off subject we need to stop them!" Misty told them all.**

"**It's done let's go!" James told Meowth and Jessie while Jessie picks up Meowth.**

"**Wait what are you doing here?" Danielle asked.**

"**Yeah why are you and Team Plasma after the legendary Pokémon that lives here I won't let you harm this cave you will leave at once!" Misty told them.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know!" A Team Plasma Grunt said throwing a smoke ball as the Shadow Triad disappears in a instant along with the other Team Plasma Grunts leaving the gang and Team Rocket standing there.**

"**WTF happened?" Misty asked them.**

"**I don't know, but we better stop Team Rocket then!" Omari answered back.**

**Just in moments a blue blast come from deep in the cave hitting the machines Team Plasma left in the cave sending a white charge blast as Team Rocket including the gang covers from the bright white light exploding the cave.**

"**Misty!" All 3 of her sisters saw the cave explode as they all brace from the smoke and dust.**

"**The gang there still in there!" Julie said as Tyreek holds her back from the cave.**

"**No you can't the cave just cave-in!"**

"**But our friends we can't just leave them in there?"**

"**How are we gonna get in there?"**

"**I don't know!"**

**Narrator: O no the gang and Team Rocket are trapped in the cave could they be dead and what was that mysterious attack can Misty's sister along with Tyreek and Julie save them find out next time! **


	9. Cave Rescue

**Yugemon GX!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Chapter 9 Cave Rescue**

**Narrator: Last Time our heroes discovered that both Team Rocket and Team Plasma were after a mysterious legendary Pokémon in the cave. When the gang arrived Team Plasma were in the mist of their plan until Team Rocket entered to try and take Team Plasma's research, but our heroes successfully defeated Team Plasma leaving only Team Rocket to fend for themselves and then without any warning a mysterious blue psychic blast came from out of nowhere destroying all of Team Plasma's equipment leaving behind a big explosion can our heroes escape? Found out today.**

**Outside of the Cerulean Cave Misty's sisters including Tyreek and Julie were waiting outside when they saw the cave explode and cave in on the gang.**

"**No we have to help them?" Julie said trying to move some rocks from the entrance.**

"**We can't how are we gonna we'll have to get help!" Tyreek tells her trying to pull her away from the cave.**

"**O…no like Misty still trapped in there!" Daisy cried along with the other two sisters.**

**During the commotion Office Jenny pulled up in her bike along with a puppy like Pokémon with bright orange fur with black stripes, its belly, tail, and fluff on the top its head is a cream color, jumps from the motorcycle.**

"**What's going on?" Officer Jenny asked them.**

"**It's awful Officer Jenny our friends are trapped in the cave!" Lily told her.**

"**Yes and our sister the Cerulean City's Gym Leader she's trapped in the cave as well we have to free them from the cave!" Violet added on.**

"**Okay…Okay calm down I'll call for back up we'll get them out don't worry!"**

**Meanwhile inside of the cave smoke and flames all over the cave with rocks and boulders falling down on the ground as everybody is laying down unconscious from the blast, the first to wake up is Pikachu who sees Shanoske covering him he wakes Shanoske up.**

"**Pika…Pikachu!"**

**Shanoske wakes up and hugs Pikachu, but then coughs from the smoke and flames.**

"**Cough…Pikachu, buddy…ah man what hit me and is that smoke and flames?" Shanoske asked Pikachu hugging him.**

**He looks around and see Danielle, Vulpix, Misty, Koffing, and James landing on the ground next to him, but he couldn't find the others who were on the other side of some collapses boulders and rocks who were still knocked out from the blast.**

"**Guys come on wake up now!" Shanoske wakes them all up.**

"**What in the world happened to us?" Danielle asked him rubbing her head.**

"**It looks like a cave in whatever that blast was knocked us out it must be that legendary Pokémon that lives in the cave here!" Misty explained to them.**

"**O great I'm stuck with the twerps!" James said dusting himself off.**

"**Wait if you're here where is our other friends at?" Danielle asked.**

"**It looks like they must be on the other side of this boulder behind me!" Shanoske told them pointing behind him, "And we have to keep moving we can't worry about them now they can't even hear us and we have a fire we'll have to travel deeper into the cave and hope we can find and exit."**

"**Okay Shanoske me and you we'll take the rear with our water Pokémon while James you and Danielle will take up the front and clear a path and James I mean it we don't have time for your little skims or else you wish you had die here in this cave understand!" Misty explained to everybody as they all nod in fear.**

"**Okay let's move it then!" Shanoske said walking deeper into the cave.**

**On the other side of the cave Omari and the others were on laying down unconscious until Bulbasaur licks Omari's face waking him up he looks around to see Jessie, Meowth, Brock, Ekans, and Geodude all unconscious as well. **

"**Ah man my head hurts what hit me?" Omari asked himself rubbing his head, "Wait I remember whatever that was a mysterious blue blast came out of nowhere and blew up Team Plasma's machine and it looks like we were caught in the blast I hope Shanoske and the others are okay?"**

"**Bulb…Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur looking worried asking Omari if he's okay or not.**

"**Yeah I'm fine Bulbasaur you better get back in your Pokéball return!" Omari said holding his Pokéball up releasing a red beam surrounding Bulbasaur returning into his Pokéball, "Okay I better check on the others."**

**Omari goes to the others and wake them up to make sure there fine.**

"**Omari…is that you?" Brock asked rubbing his neck from the pain.**

"**Yeah, Brock it looks like a cave in and we got separated from the others I can tell it must be that Legendary Pokémon that Misty was talking about?" **

**Jessie gets up rubbing her head returning her Ekans to its Pokéball and tries to wake up Meowth, but it didn't work she even tried shaking him.**

"**Meowth wake up what's wrong with you?" Jessie asked as the boys rush over to her.**

"**Jessie what's wrong with Meowth?" Omari asked her.**

"**I don't know he won't wake up at all!" She replied.**

**Brock kneels down and touches Meowth's head and nods thinking to himself, "I see!"**

"**What is it?" Jessie asked him.**

"**It looks like Meowth has a mild fever and its getting worst by the minute," Brock explains to them.**

"**Can we help him?" Omari asked him.**

"**Let me see what I have in my backpack I have a Oran Berry if he eat some of this he should be fine until we get him to a Pokémon Center, but we can't stay here either there's flames and smoke coming through!" Brock explains giving Meowth the Oran Berry.**

"**Okay I'll take the rear while you and Jessie take the front I'll make sure those flames aren't coming any closure to us anytime soon!" Omari told them as they all nod.**

"**I hope Meowth will be okay?" Jessie said holding Meowth in her arms. **

"**Yeah he'll be fine, but without any herbal medicine or a Pokémon Center I can't help it but calm him down hopefully that'll do for now!" Brock replied with a worried look.**

"**I hope you're right we need to find a way to get got out of here I hope Danielle and the others are okay?" Omari tells the rest of them.**

**Outside of the cave Nurse Joy along with Officer Jenny and other police officers are trying to figure out a way to save the others inside of the cave.**

"**Okay stand back we'll need some back up come on out…Diglett! Help us out now!" Officer Jenny threw a Pokéball releasing the tiny brown Pokémon buried in the earth and a pink noise appeared.**

"**Okay I'll help out too come out you two! Go Squirtle and you too Beedrill!"**

"**And I'll help too come on out Clefairy we need you!"**

"**Alright guys help Office Jenny with whatever she needs okay!" Tyreek told the Pokémon as they nod and smile.**

"**Come on girls we have to help them!" Daisy told them.**

"**Like Daisy really it's so dirty!" Violet said as she bends down being afraid to touch one of the rocks.**

"**Lily, Violet come on we have to help Misty she needs us down come on and help now!" Daisy said running towards the cave opening.**

**Tyreek and Julie released all of their Pokémons to help Office Jenny with the cave stones and boulders along with the officers and Misty's sisters. Meanwhile in the cave Shanoske and his crew are running from the oncoming flames.**

"**Okay Staryu!" **

"…**Starmie!"**

"…**Water Gun!" Both Misty and Shanoske command their Water Pokémons to release a stream of water blocking some of the flames, but it wasn't enough.**

"**The flames are catching up to us what are we gonna do?" James said weeping, running behind Danielle who had Vulpix flaming some of the rocks blocking their path.**

"**Dammit he's right we'll have to aim for those loose rocks above us!" Shanoske told Misty.**

"**Right alright Starmie use Hydro Pump!"**

"…**And Staryu use Rapid Spin to knock those rocks down!" **

**Starmie release a wider range blasting the water slamming the flames pushing them back while Staryu spins really fast shattering rocks in front of the flames, but it backfired forcing Shanoske and Misty to recall Staryu and Starmie as they running ahead of James and Danielle.**

"**Get out of our way!" Misty pushes James as they pass him by.**

**James gets a hold of himself and notices falling rocks falling down and he runs ahead of Danielle while she's the only one who doesn't notice.**

"**Slow down James!" Danielle told him.**

"**No way it's another cave in come on!" James warns her as she looks up to see the rocks about to fall on her.**

**Within moments Shanoske grabs her by her backpack and pull her before the last couple of rocks fell down sending a giant dirt wave around them as James and Misty watches to see if they made it.**

"**Shanoske? Danielle? Are you guys okay?" Misty asked waiting for a respond.**

**Shanoske and Danielle walks from the rock pile Danielle totally fine but Shanoske's left arm is completely covered in blood and a bruise knee.**

"**Guys you're okay!" Misty ran up to them to help Danielle with Shanoske.**

"**Yeah we just barely made it!" Danielle told her, "Thanks to Shanoske I'm glad he was there to save me!"**

"**Yeah…no problem…" Shanoske struggles holding his knee.**

"**Come on we have to set him down slowly and try to keep the bleeding!" James said pulling out a blanket placing it on the ground. **

"**Okay slowly Shanoske, slowly!" Misty and Danielle help him down to lay down on the blanket.**

"**Okay we can't move right now he's hurt Misty use one of your Water Pokémon to wear a cloth for him I'll start on a fire a small one using my Vulpix and if we have any food to rash to together we have to right now judging by the time its night time we'll start tomorrow morning!" Danielle explained to everybody.**

"**Okay I got some chocolate bars and candy!" James said pulling it out of his pocket.**

"**I got this sandwich Brock made for us and some cups for water which we'll have to warm up the water with the pan Shanoske has in his backpack!" Danielle said.**

"**I got only bubble gum that's it!" Misty said.**

"…**And I got…another sandwich as well…and some Pokémon Food…*cough*… for the Pokémon…*cough*" Shanoske told them.**

"**Pika?"**

"**I'm fine Pikachu just tired," Shanoske told Pikachu.**

"**Alright come on out Starmie!"**

"**You too Vulpix!" **

"**Ha!"**

"**Vul…pix…Vul!"**

"**Alright James make us a Fire Camp Circle of rocks I'm sure we can use some of those small rocks to set a flame with the help of Misty soaking the rocks as well!"**

"**Okay!" James said collecting rocks around in the area making a circle, "Alright it's done!"**

"**Good, alright Vulpix Flamethrower!"**

"**Vullll…pixxxx!" Vulpix release a small size flame slamming the rocks setting them on fire.**

"**Okay Starmie soaking this cloth with Water Gun," Misty told Starmie as it releases a small drizzled over the cloth as she puts the cloth over Shanoske's head, "Then I want you to put water in this cup and Danielle's Vulpix will use Flamethrower to heat it up!"**

"**Let's hope the others are doing better than we are?" Danielle wondered thinking about Omari while in other part of the cave Omari was thinking about her.**

"**What is it Omari?" Brock asked him.**

"**Nothing, just worried about the others we have to stop for camp we can't continue and beside I see Jessie is tired," Omari replied.**

"**Yeah you right we'll have to rash I food together and use the Pokémon to make a fire, we'll sleep here and tomorrow we'll start fresh."**

"**Sounds good the others should find."**

**Meanwhile outside of the cave Officer Jenny, Misty's sisters, Tyreek and Julie finally broke through the cave entrance as a gigantic flame burst out pushing them away from the cave.**

"**Damn it's hot!" Officer Jenny told them jumping back from the fire, "We'll need the fire department to put out this fire!"**

"**Yes sir!" One of the officers said calling in the fire department.**

"**Clefairy…return!" Julie called backed her Pokémon into the Pokéball, "Thank you Clefairy you need good!" **

"**Beedrill return thank you my friend!" Tyreek said looking at Beedrill's Pokéball, "All I got is Squirtle, but he can't do by himself."**

"**Don't worry we'll keep trying to save your friends even if it takes all night!" Officer Jenny told them.**

"**Yeah come on Squirtle we got help use Water Gun!" Tyreek commanded Squirtle as it runs towards the fire send a small pump of water from his mouth, "Don't give up Squirtle!"**

**Back in the cave Misty and Danielle were tending to Shanoske while he sleeps.**

"**So Danielle is there something going on between you and Shanoske?" Misty asked her.**

"**What? No way, I'm with Omari of course!" Danielle said in shocked from Misty just asked her, "Why would you say that?"**

"**O you're with Omari…I just thought it just look like he and you were a couple instead of Omari."**

"**No no Shanoske is okay, but he's like an older brother never like a lover!" Danielle explained laughing hysterically.**

"**Wowwww okay then…." Misty looked at her, "What a weirdo!" Misty thought to herself, "I mean it seems like your lying to yourself, but okay then if you say so!"**

"**What do you mean does it show?"**

"**Yup it shows big time! Well goodnight sweet dreams!" Misty turnaround and lays down next to a giant stone.**

**Danielle walks over to Shanoske who was sleeping and just looked at him she wipes some sweat off of him and begins to think about him.**

"**Man…Shanoske you're a strong person…you're special and one day your light will burn brighter than anybody I've ever seen…"**

**She lays next to him and closes her eyes.**

**The next morning Brock, Omari and Jessie along with Meowth got up early and found a rock path that unknown to them it would lead them right to the rest of the gang.**

"…**Look its light up ahead let's check it out and see where it leads too!" Jessie told them.**

"**Wait hold on Jessie let me go ahead to check it out first!" Brock told her as he walk towards the rock opening.**

"**What do you see?" Omari asked him.**

"**It's a clear path come on!"**

**Meanwhile outside of the cave with all the resources Office Jenny and the others still couldn't break through the cave opening at all.**

"**Man we still can't break through!" Officer Jenny explained to Tyreek and Julie.**

"**Okay is there like a back way to the cave or something maybe we can break through that…." Tyreek explained.**

"…**and then we can get to the back where most likely the gang is close to," Julie interrupted Tyreek.**

"…**annnyyway thank you Julie yeah I mean if this cave blew up from the front the cave is most likely old so that means the cave could also cave in from the front and work its way back so most likely that's where the others are going to the end of the cave and I know they'll use their Pokémon to break the wall in!" Tyreek followed up explaining the rest to Officer Jenny.**

"**That's brilliant I see what you mean okay let's go and hope we can make it there in time!" Officer Jenny told them as they run towards the back of the cave.**

**Inside of the cave Shanoske and the others were up moving towards the back of the cave.**

"**You girls sure know what you're doing?" Shanoske asked them.**

"**Don't worry we'll eventually hit a dead in and we'll use our Pokémon to bust out of the cave wall and make our own exit!" Misty explained.**

"**I have a bad feeling about this!" James said.**

"**WELL NO ONE ASKED YOU IF IT WAS GOOD OR BAD YOU CAN STAY HERE AND ROT FOR ALL I CARE ABOUT OR YOU CAN SHUT UP AND COME ALONG WITH US!" Misty screamed at James.**

"**Yes…yes ma'am!" James said scared out of his mind along with Shanoske and Danielle who just stood there. **

"**Remind me never to make her mad!" Shanoske whispered to Danielle.**

"**Uh huh!"**

"**Come on we ain't go all day let's go!"**

**Within moments of each other Misty had bumped into Brock who was walking in the opposite direction.**

"**Hey what's the big idea?" Misty said rubbing her head.**

"**Man that hurt…" Brock looks up to see Danielle and Shanoske standing there, "Danielle, Shanoske you guys are alright!"**

"…**Brock what just happened?" Omari asked him, but looked up to see Danielle as they both run to each other sharing a kiss with her.**

"**Jessie!"**

"**James!"**

"**It's so good to see you again…what happened to Meowth?" James asked her.**

"**He got a little fever, but he'll be fine!" Jessie explained to him.**

"**Guys come on no time for this we got to end of this cave and escape oxygen gets lower and lower and we can't waist it doing this, now come on and let's go!" Shanoske told them as he walks ahead of them.**

"**What's his problem?" Misty asked everyone else.**

"**Who knows, but he is right come on!" Brock told them following behind Shanoske as Misty and Pikachu followed as well.**

"**Move twerps!" Jessie pushes Danielle and Omari out of the way as James followed up behind her.**

"**Come on Omari we need to go we'll talk about this later okay come on!"**

"**I'm coming!"**

**Meanwhile Officer Jenny, Tyreek, Julie, along with Misty's sisters arrived at the back of the cave at the same time Shanoske and the others arrived at the same time. **

"**Okay guys we have to attack that wall, okay Misty me and you you'll our water Pokémon then Danielle will use Vulpix and the rest will back up with attacks! Understood!"**

"**Right!"**

"**Okay go Staryu!"**

"**Go Starmie…."**

"**USE WATER GUN!"**

"**HA!" Both Water Pokémon release Water Gun from the tip of their heads. **

**Staryu and Starmie used a double water gun attack slamming into the wall leaving a big soak spot in its place.**

"**Okay Vulpix come on out use Flamethrower!"**

"**Pixxxxxsss!"**

**Vulpix release a giant flame slamming the wall releasing steam on the wall.**

"**Okay guys release your Pokémons and attack the wall together!"**

"**Alright Go Ekans!"**

"**Go Koffing!"**

"**Alright Geodude!"**

"**Bulbasaur!"**

"**COME ON OUT!"**

"**Ekans use Poison Sting!"**

"**Ekans!" **

**Ekans released a barrage of poison stings slamming the wall.**

"**Koffing use Sludge attack!"**

"**Koff…inggggg!"**

"**Geodude Tackle that wall down!"**

"**Geoooo…dudeeee!"**

"**Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!"**

"**Bulb…Bulb…Saurrr!"**

"**Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"**

"**Pikaaaaaa…chuuuuuuuuu!"**

**All of the attack slammed the wall, but only left a few cracks with nothing really happening.**

"**Dammit it's not enough!" Shanoske said to him.**

**Outside of the cave Officer Jenny and Tyreek attack the wall of the cave.**

"**Growlithe use Flamethrower!"**

"**Squirtle use Water Gun and Beedrill use Pin Missile!"**

**All 3 Pokémon attacks cause an crack into the cave wall catching Shanoske's eyes.**

"**Alright guys here we go again attack again!"**

**Once again they all attack the wall as the wall continues to crack deeper leaving only one more attack to blow the wall down.**

"**Okay Pikachu attack use Thunderbolt!"**

"**Pikkaaaaaa….CHUUUUU!"**

**Pikachu's Thunderbolt was powerful enough to shattered the wall showing Officer Jenny, Tyreek, Julie, and Misty's sisters standing outside waiting for them outside of the cave as the gang was finally reunited with each other.**

"**Guys you're okay!" Julie said jumping up and down in excitement.**

"**Yup we're okay!" Shanoske told them.**

"**Team Rocket you guys are under arrest!" Officer Jenny tried to stop them.**

"**James!"**

"**Right, Koffing use Smog attack!"**

"**Koff…innnnggggg!" Koffing release a smog as every brace themselves from the attack in a blink of an eye Team Rocket was gone.**

"**Damn there gone!" Misty said.**

"**Misty you're okay!" Misty's sister runs up to her and hugs her.**

"**Alright get off of me!" Misty said pushing them off of her.**

"**Looks like we didn't get a chance to have our battle Misty," Shanoske told her.**

"**Nope no need you earn this badge fair and square here you go it's the Cascade Badge over you're victory at the Gym congratulation Shanoske!" Misty answered pulling out the badge giving it to him.**

"**Awww man I me the Cascade Badge Cool!"**

**The day rolls over and Misty and Misty's sisters take the gang to outskirts of town.**

"**Alright this path we'll lead you to Vermilion City Lt. Surge will be stuff and he won't go down easily so be careful!" Misty told them.**

"**Okay go you thanks for everything…and hey if you like maybe you can journey with us that'll be cool huh!" Shanoske told her.**

"**Yeah that would I'll hold you to it!"**

"**Shanoske come on we gotta go!" Danielle told him.**

"**I'm coming! Well thanks for everything Misty it was fun!"**

**Narrator: Well what a relief our heroes our safe and sound and on to the next city Vermilion City can who awaits them Lt. Surge the Electric Master can our heroes defeat him find out as the journey continues.**

**Meanwhile Jessie, James, and Meowth turned on their laptop activating the Team Rocket broadcast channel.**

"**Yes what is it?" Their Boss said.**

"**Sir we have gather the data that Team Plasma gather!" Jessie told him.**

"**Excellent send it to me!"**

"**Yes sir!" James entered the data in the computer, "Sir data is completely sent to you!"**

"**Excellent our plans have fallen into place!" **


	10. Electric Titans

**Yugemon GX!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Chapter 10 Electric Titan**

**Narrator: Today our heroes have finally arrived to Vermillion City and our heroes' next Gym Battle can they win find out today…**

"**Finally we made it!" Danielle told them stretching her arms hitting Omari in the face.**

"**Ouch…dammit girl, watch where you stretch those arms of yours!" Omari said rubbing his face.**

"**O I'm sorry about that Omari are you okay?" Danielle asked him.**

"**Yeah I'm fine thanks!"**

"**Come on you two are you coming or what?" Julie told them as the others walk ahead of them.**

"**So Brock where's the Gym at?" Shanoske asked him.**

"**Hold on let me check the Pokégear!" Brock told him taking out his large blue wristwatch he presses a button on the side of the Pokégear as the screen turns on showing a map Brock presses a button as its shows a map of Vermillion City and the location of the gym.**

"**So where is this stinky gym at then?" Tyreek told them.**

"**Hold on…and…here it's a few miles from here it'll take us about 10 minutes, but we need to go to the Pokémon Center and then I'll go to the store and pick up some supplies," Brock explained to them.**

"**Cool Brock I'll go with you after we drop our stuff at the Pokémon Center!" Shanoske told him.**

"**Sure okay that's fine!" Brock replied.**

"**Yeah me and Shanoske we'll be going for our third badge and we'll be one step closer from entering the Kanto league!" Omari told them.**

"**Yeah…you keep telling yo self that!" Tyreek laughed at him.**

"**Why are you laughing for?" Omari questioned him.**

"**Because you and Shanoske won over some fluke please I could beat both of yall asses at once if I want to!" Tyreek told him.**

"**Really that's tough talk for somebody who didn't even participle in not one Gym battle or any major battles!" Danielle told him.**

"…**.What are you trying to say Danielle?" **

"**I'm saying Shanoske and Omari has proven themselves and you haven't so until you battle I don't want to hear anything from you until you battle do I make myself clear?" **

"…**Perfectly!"**

"**Good now come on and let's go! Yay, Gym Battles!"**

"**Whoa she told you didn't she, Tyreek?" Shanoske told him walking pass him laughing at him.**

**Meanwhile the gang arrived at the Pokémon Center of Vermillion City as Brock all of a sudden gets crazy and rushes over to Nurse Joy.**

"**NURSEEEEE JOYYYY!" Brock grabs her by her hands, "My love where have you've been all my life I'm travel throughout the world to see you, will be my girlfriend?"**

"**Um…I don't even know you?" Nurse Joy said nervously.**

"**But we can spend the rest of eternity together to get to know each other!"**

**Shanoske pushes Brock out of the way to talk to Nurse Joy.**

"**Man I don't know what his problem is…anyway let me guess you're the sister of the Cerulean and Pewter City Pokémon Centers am right?"**

"**You got it I'm the oldest of my sisters I hope they didn't give you any problems I hope!" Nurse Joy told him.**

"**Nope they were lovely and wonderful just like you!"**

"**Good to hear I taken you're here to heal your Pokémons am I right?"**

"**Yes can you heal our Pokémons?" Omari walked up to them. **

"**Yes of course…Chansey please assist me?"**

"**Chansey…Chan…Sey!" Chansey places all of the Pokéballs and Pikachu on a stretcher and push into the healing room. **

"**We will heal your Pokémon as soon as possible!" Nurse Joy told them.**

"**Well… what should we do while we wait?" Julie asked them.**

"**Let's eat this is a Pokémon Center and they do have a Food Court come on lets' go!" Danielle told them.**

"**Cool let's go!" They all said**

**Later on after lunch Nurse Joy called the gang to pick up their Pokémons.**

"**You're Pokémons are all heal!" **

"**Well maybe you can heal my heart with a kiss!" Brock told her creepy her out.**

"**Alright Brock your getting weird let's go!" Shanoske pulled him by the collar as they walk out of the Pokémon Center.**

"**Come on Omari we'll all go to the Vermillion City Gym and battle whoever is the Gym Leader!" Danielle told the others pulling him out of the Pokémon Center.**

"**Brock what the hell is your problem you can't be doing that to girls creepy them out and stuff!" Shanoske explained to him.**

"**Yeah I know, but when I see a girl I just get crazy and I can't help it!"**

"**Well control it sir!" **

**Afterwards the gang split up Shanoske and Brock went to the Poké Mart while the rest of the gang challenged the Gym Leader of Vermillion City.**

"**Okay let's go and see this Gym Leader wouldn't you agree Omari?"**

"**I guess so let's just hope he's not a problem I got a 3****rd**** badge to get Danielle!"**

"**I know you'll win…right guys?"**

"**Yeah!" Julie agreed.**

"…**.Sure, yeah whatever!" Tyreek shrugged.**

**Within moments a kid ran out holding up his Sandshrew in his arms crying out Sandshrew.**

"**Hey are you okay?" Danielle asked him.**

"**My Sandshrew needs help and I gotta go to the Pokémon Center to heal it!" The boy told her.**

"**Who did this to you?" She asked him.**

"**The Gym Leader Lt. Surge his Pokémon Raichu did this to us!"**

"**Whoa a Raichu it must be powerful!" Julie wondered.**

"**I guess so, but I'll defeat him!" Omari said walking up to the entrance of the Gym.**

"**Enter…challenger!" A strong voice said to him.**

"**Well the gym's open let's go and face him!" Omari said to them as they all walk in after him.**

"**It's a electrical palace almost!" Danielle noticed.**

"**It's beautiful!' Julie added on.**

"**Let's see if this battle will be beautiful!" Tyreek told them.**

"**Yee of little faith sir!" Omari replied to him.**

**The gang finally arrived at the battle field and a gigantic 7ft man stood in front of them waiting for battle with a small tailed bipedal rodent with brown stripes on its back, its long tail has a broad lighting bolt-shaped end it's yellow-brownish with a white belly with ****its arms are halfway brown, as well as its feet. The soles of its big feet are tan colored. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outsides and yellow on the insides, and end in a distinctive curl at their bottom-most point. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow. **

"**Look its Raichu that's the evolve form of Pikachu using a Thunderstone!" Danielle said to them.**

"**Yes now which one of you babies will fight me and my partner Raichu?" Lt. Surge said to them.**

"**I will!" Omari walked towards the battlefield.**

"**Good I hope you don't think you're gonna win cuz you won't let's go Raichu!"**

"**I think you're counting the match before it starts Lt. Surge!"**

"**Well then prove me wrong this is a 1-on-1 battle and if you win you'll get Thunder Badge if not…well try again one day!"**

"**Alright there's only one Pokémon that can help me now…come on out Bulbasaur!" Omari throws out his Pokéball out releasing his Pokémon.**

"**Bulb…Bulba…Saur!"**

"**Really a Bulbasaur well if you think that can defeat me…baby! Hey Raichu show him what I mean!"**

"**Rai…Rai…Rai!"**

"**Raichu use Thundershock!"**

**Raichu sends a giant jolt of thunder heading towards Bulbasaur as Bulbasaur brace from the attack.**

"**Bulbasaur dodge it then use Leech Seed!"**

**Bulbasuar jumps out of the way from the Thundershock and raise the bulb on its back shooting a seed that landed on Raichu's forehead.**

"**Rai?" Raichu and Lt. Surge were confused by the attack that Omari played on them.**

"**What is this attack baby?" Lt. Surge asked him.**

"**It's called Leech Seed it's a move that will drain your Raichu's strength and give it to Bulbasaur sir keep on attacking me and me and Bulbasuar will drain you guys' energy!" Omari explained.**

"**Awesome way to go Omari!" Julie cheered him on.**

"**By using Leech Seed Bulbasaur can keep draining Raichu no matter how strong he is Bulbasaur can drain and use his strength against him!" Danielle explained to the others.**

"**Let's see how long that will last," Tyreek told them.**

"**Alright Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!"**

"**Raichu use Thunderbolt!"**

**Bulbasaur sends a wave of sharp leaves as Raichu send a thunder blast shattering both attacks into a giant explosion.**

"**Raichu counter uses Mega Kick!"**

**Raichu sends a swift kick slamming into Bulbasaur's face knocking Bulbasaur back.**

"**Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip and grab Raichu's tail!"**

**Bulba…saaaurrrr!" Bulbasaur release two vines from its bulb wrapping around Raichu as it lifts Raichu in the air and spins it around.**

"**O yeah keep it up Bulbasaur let him have it!"**

"**If that's all you got baby, then you'll need help and I can help you with that Raichu show baby and his' Bulbasaur some true power use Thunderbolt!" **

**Raichu's yellow cheeks blitzing with a power electrical charge releasing it all in a great explosion.**

"**Bulbasaur! Let go!" Omari tried to warm Bulbasaur, but it was too late the giant jolt was too much for Bulbasaur as Bulbasaur vine unwrap from Raichu falling out after. The gang runs over to Bulbasaur as Lt. Surge calls back Raichu and he laughs at Omari as he picks up his Bulbasaur snarling at Lt. Surge and walks out of the Vermillion Gym as Danielle turns around to Lt. Surge licking her tough at him.**

"**HA! HA! That's right baby you keep on running come back when you can beat me!" Lt. Surge told them. **

"**Grrr you…" Danielle exclaims to Lt. Surge, but Omari stops her in mid sentence. **

"**No Danielle we'll come back and I'll defeat him in battle count on it!" Omari tells her as she sighs and walks away while Lt. Surge continues his taunting the gang walks out of the gym.**

"**They guy really upset me!" Danielle told them as Julie tries to calm her down.**

"**I told you guys that Omari wasn't going to win it was almost impossible to win with his Raichu it's fully evolved!" Tyreek tells them, but nobody wanted to hear his opinion.**

"**So Omari what are you going to do?" Julie asked, "I mean Bulbasaur is to badly damage to use again and Butterfree can't hold its own."**

"**I know I might have to capture another Pokémon that can stand up to Lt. Surge, but where should we go?" Omari asked.**

**Meanwhile Brock and Shanoske walks out of the Poké Mart and see the gang walking toward the Pokémon Center.**

"**I wonder what happened to Bulbasaur?" Brock wondered.**

"**I don't know, but come on let's check it out!" Shanoske replied as they follow the rest of gang just as they walked inside of the Pokémon Center.**

"**Nurse Joy can you take a look at my Bulbasaur it's badly injured," Omari tells her handing Bulbasaur over to Nurse Joy as Chansey pulls up a emergency gurney and place Bulbasaur on it and walks into the Emergency Room while the gang waits.**

"**Guys what's wrong with Bulbasaur?" Shanoske asked them.**

"**Lt. Surge…that's what happened," Omari answered as the rest of the gang explained everything to Shanoske and Brock.**

"**I see damn…well we just need some extra training then!" Shanoske told them the Emergency Room light flicks off and Nurse Joy and Chansey bring Bulbasaur out as the gang runs over to check on Bulbasaur.**

"**Bulbasaur, will be fine he just need rest Lt. Surge is tough Gym Leader you might want to do some extra training before taking him there's a forest full of Grass Type Pokémon it's called the Hidden Village you should try there," Nurse Joy explains to them.**

"**That sounds like a good idea!" Danielle said.**

"**Awesome well let's go then!" Shanoske told them as they all agreed the set off toward the Hidden Village, Nurse Joy and Chansey wave goodbye to them as they as well waved back.**

**Narrator: With Omari renew flames he and the others set off to the Hidden Village where Grass Type Pokémon awaits, but will they find in the Hidden Village as the journey continues **


	11. A Bulb of a Village

**Yugemon GX!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Chapter 11 A Bulb of a Village**

**Narrator: Today our heroes are on the road to the Hidden Village where Grass-Type Pokémon stay along with other Pokémon.**

"**We're finally here!" Danielle said running down the mountain hill as Julie follows her.**

"**Girls slow down!" Omari warned them as he slowly walks down the hill and Tyreek shove pass him.**

"**Stop being a baby and come down the damn hill!" Tyreek tells him enraging Omari and Shanoske pats him on his shoulder trying to calm him down.**

**Unknown to them Team Rocket had arrived at the village as well trying to capture some more Pokémon until the right moment.**

"**Look it's the twerps!" Jessie tells them.**

"**Why are they here we can't let them interfere with our plans!" James replied.**

"**Yeah the boss wants us to capture the village and the girl who runs the village as well!" Meowth tells them as they disappear back into the forest.**

**While ignoring Omari's warning the girls slip and falls down into the cliffs into a rapid waters as Omari jumps in the water after them and Shanoske and others run towards them, but Omari and the girls had fell down the waterfall cliffs as they wonder where they could've went to.**

"**Dammit he told them to slow down!" Tyreek scolded.**

"**Not the time Tyreek we have to find where they could've gone to!" Shanoske told him as he and Brock run down to the cliff edge, "Brock you have any idea where they could've went to?"**

"**I don't know judging by the waterfall current they could've went Northwest we'll have to trail back around and hopefully we can find them down the river!" Brock told him.**

**Meanwhile Omari swims against the ocean current to catch up to Danielle and Julie who were panicking as they kept falling under the water trying to catch their breath a young woman saw them and threw a net rope Danielle see it and grabs it she pulls Julie in as they pull near the shore Omari was able to grab the rope at the last second as the girl pulls them in.**

"**Are you okay?" The blue haired woman asked them wearing red overall jeans holding a basket with a Oddish standing behind the beautiful woman.**

"…**.*gasp* Yeah thank you….we're fine!" Omari told her.**

"**Poor things you guys look like you can use a rest come with me to my house," She tells them turning toward the direction of her home.**

"**Come on guys…next time you'll listen to me!" Omari tells them as he gets up walking behind the woman.**

"**Yeah maybe we will," Danielle said choking up some water as she stands up helping Julie up.**

"**You and you're shortcuts Danielle!" Julie told her.**

"**You followed me though so don't try to make it like it's my fault!" Danielle replied back to her as both girls begin to argue with one another.**

"**Hehe," The woman laughed, "Are they always like this?" She asked Omari.**

"**Sometimes I just wished they had listen to me we wouldn't be in this mess now!" He explains to her.**

"**Where you heading, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked him, "I mean some trainers get lost around here heading to Vermillion City there are many ways of heading to that city."**

"**We were heading to a village called the Hidden Village I heard some Grass-Type Pokémon stay in the area good training for me and maybe capturing some new friends."**

"**I see…well I have to tell you it's not gonna be easy to capture any Pokémon around here in the area."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**Well I show you!"**

**Omari puzzled by what she said to him, but never the less he along with girls follows her she showed them to a village full of Pokémon who were running around as she shows them to the house a few Pokémon run up to her she kneel down and greet them.**

**Danielle and Julie tried to pet some of the Pokémon, but from out of nowhere a Pokémon tackles them down as the girl and Omari quickly turns around to see a wild Bulbasaur snarling at them.**

"**Saur! Bulba…Bulbasaur!"**

"**What's wrong with it?" Omari asked her.**

"**That's a wild Bulbasaur, its kinda of like my bodyguard no can seem to defeat it it's very protective over the village," She explained.**

"**I see, we'll just have to change that now won't we?" Omari said to her.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I'll show you!" Omari pulls out his Pokéball, "Come on out Bulbasaur!"**

"**Bulb!"**

**The wild Bulbasaur turned to Omari's Bulbasaur and begin rampaging toward it tackling it knocking it back as Bulbasaur gets up in angry.**

"**Come on Bulbasaur show that Bulbasaur what you're made out of use Razor Leaf!"**

**Bulbasaur jumps in the air releasing a barrage of sharpen leaves, but the wild Bulbasaur countered with its Vine Whip destroying the leaves on contact shocking both Omari and Bulbasaur as the wild Bulbasaur's Vine Whip continues slamming into Bulbasaur's head knocking it out as Omari runs over to his Bulbasaur.**

"**Bulbasaur are you okay?"**

"**Come with me to my cottage I'll heal it!" The girl told him as Omari picks up his Bulbasaur and follows her along with the girls as well leaving the wild Bulbasaur with the other Pokémon.**

**At the cottage the girl heals Bulbasaur using medicine herbs and berries stabilizing Omari's Bulbasaur.**

"**I'm sorry about that with all the commotion I forgot to introduce myself I'm Melanie and I live here with all these Pokémon," Melanie said introducing herself.**

"**I'm Omari and these are my friends."**

"**Hi, I'm Danielle."**

"**And I'm Julie."**

"**Is it just the three of you?" She asked them.**

"**No we actually got separated from our friends I don't know where they could be there probably looking for us," Omari told her.**

"**I'm sure they'll find their way here if there tracking you by the river, while Bulbasaur rest I'll show you around the village." **

**Meanwhile outside of the village Brock, Shanoske, and Tyreek arrived at the edge of the waterfall cliff, but they don't see anything.**

"**Hmmm, strange I could've sworn that they could've arrived here," Brock pondered rubbing his chin.**

"**Well there not here now you should feel stupid!" Tyreek told Brock.**

"**Tyreek…shut the hell up, nobody have time for your smart ass comments," Shanoske told him walking over the edge of the water.**

"**I'm just saying!"**

"**Well don't…hey Brock look at this?" Shanoske pointed to water prints in the grass.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Look at these water prints, it's fresh that means…"**

"…**They can't be that far off from here judging by the trail they headed that away!" Brock told him pointing towards the direction of the village.**

"**Well then now that we have a clue come on let's go!" Shanoske tells him as he runs pass Brock leaving him in the dust.**

"**Hey you guys wait for me!"**

**Nearby the village Team Rocket put their plans in motion and begins to attack the village as all the Pokémon run panicking Omari, Melanie, Danielle, and Julie run outside to confront Team Rocket.**

"**What's going on?" Melanie asked.**

"**It's Team Rocket what do you guys want?" Omari asked them.**

"**We'll tell you what we want…we want these Pokémon and this village will become our new base of operations!" Jessie tells them.**

"**Please noooo, don't take my Pokémon!"**

"**Please enough of this!" Jessie scolded.**

"**Prepare for trouble!"**

"**Make it double!"**

"**To protect the world from devastation!"**

"**To unite all peoples within our nation!"**

"**To denounce the evils of truth and love!"**

"**To extend our reach to the stars above!"**

"**Jesse!"**

"**James!"**

"**Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"**

"**Surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

"**Meowth! That's right!"**

**As they finish their motto their mechanical balloon activated scooping up every Pokémon the wild Bulbasaur tried to save some of the Pokémon, but the mechanical balloon was too powerful and captured most of them.**

"**I won't let you win!" Omari told Team Rocket.**

"**Neither will I!" Danielle added on as well.**

"**Go! Pokéball!" They both said in unity.**

"**Go Butterfree! Butterfree use String Shot!"**

"**Vulpix use Flamethrower!"**

**Vulpix release giant flame sending towards Team Rocket, but they were ready for a battle throwing out their Pokéballs as well.**

"**Go Ekans!"**

"**Go Koffing!"**

"**Ekans uses Acid on Vulpix!"**

**Ekans release a acid spray, but Vulpix dodges the rapid attacks, but Vulpix uses it's Quick Attack tackling into Ekans, but it wasn't enough Ekans got up using it's Wrap Attack wrapping its tail around Vulpix squeezing it.**

"**Koffing use Sludge Attack!" **

**Koffing was able to dodge Butterfree's String Shot attack sending 5 Sludge attacks towards Butterfree, Butterfree dodges it as it could, but one of the Sludge attacks had hit Butterfree's right wing sending it down.**

**While Julie and Melanie tries to help gather as many Pokémon as they could, but the wild Bulbasaur couldn't just stand there without taking action it sprang into action as Bulbasaur releases it Vine Whip slapping Ekans in its face releasing Vulpix as Vulpix jumps back and tackles Ekans, then Bulbasaur releases a barrage of Razor Leaf Attacks slamming Koffing knocking it back, just then Shanoske, Brock, and Tyreek arrived.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Shanoske said as they cover from Team Rocket's mechanical balloon.**

"**It's Team Rocket again!" Brock said.**

"**Come on it's the other twerps let's go!" Jessie tells them.**

"**Right!" James and Meowth nodded as leave the village.**

"**Noooo my Pokémon!" Melanie cried out for some of her Pokémon as she looked on in horror as Team Rocket flies off with her Pokémon.**

"**Shanoske! Guys you're here!" Danielle runs to greet them.**

"**Danielle! Are you guys okay?" Shanoske asked her.**

"**Yeah we're fine, but we have to go after Team Rocket!" She replied.**

"**Okay we'll go after them!" **

"**Come on Danielle you can help me and Melanie with the Pokémon Omari you stay here as well we need somebody to guard us just in case!" Julie told them.**

"**Alright let's go!" Brock told them as Tyreek, Shanoske, and him runs after Team Rocket.**

"**Bulb!" Bulbasaur tugged Shanoske's pants, he looks down to see Bulbasaur.**

"**You want to come with us to help save your friends?" Shanoske asked Bulbasaur as it nods yes, "Okay come on then!"**

**Team Rocket's balloon was just across the mountain path that takes the gang straight to Vermillion City, thinking there home clear until from out of nowhere a Pidgeotto zoom pass them with its Quick Attack.**

"**What was that?" James asked as Meowth turned on the monitor screen to see Pidgeotto flying outside of the balloon.**

"**It's Pidgeotto!" Meowth told them.**

"**Then let's move around it!" Jessie told them.**

"**Pidgeotto use Gust!" Shanoske told it.**

"**Pidge…otto, otto, otto!" Pidgeotto releases a gush of powerful air pushing back the balloon, but Team Rocket wasn't backing down.**

"**Meowth release the missiles!" Jessie told him.**

"**Right!" Meowth push the button that releases the missiles coming to a complete shock to everyone as Pidgeotto tries to dodges most of the missiles.**

"**Come on out Beedrill use Pin Missiles!" Tyreek said throwing out his Pokéball.**

"**Zubat you too help us out with Supersonic!" **

**Bulbasaur release his Razor Leaf attack destroying the missiles, but some of the missiles destroyed the mountain path as the balloons falls down to the ground destroyed as the other Pokémon captured run over to the guys.**

"**Dammit we were close!" Jessie said.**

"**Not close enough!" James replied.**

"**If the twerps didn't stop us!" Meowth added on.**

"**Okay now Pikachu Thunderbolt them!" Shanoske told him as Pikachu release a thunderbolt attack at the same time Bulbasaur releases its Vine Whip attack to sending Team Rocket blasting off, "Alright we did it!"**

**With Team Rocket gone the gang returns to the village and Melanie runs and hugs all of her Pokémon. **

"**Thank you I don't know how to repay you!" Melanie said.**

"**It's no problem we're just glad to help!" Shanoske told her, "And thanks to your Bulbasaur it was a big help!" **

"**O that Bulbasaur isn't mines it's a wild one," Melanie explained.**

"**Really then Bulbasaur you mind coming with me then?" Shanoske asked Bulbasaur as Bulbasaur ran back in front of the house, at first Shanoske was lost but he knew Bulbasaur wanted a battle, "Alright you want a battle Pikachu I choose you!"**

"**Pika!"**

"**Okay Pikachu use Quick Attack!"**

"**Pika! Pika pika, pikkkka, Pikachuuuu!"**

**Pikachu slams quickly into Bulbasaur, but that didn't phrase it, Bulbasaur quickly gets up and slams Pikachu sending it rolling back.**

"**That's one powerful Bulbasaur!" Brock noted.**

"**I know makes me what it even more!" Shanoske replied, "Okay Pikachu get up and use Agility!"**

"**Pika!"**

**Pikachu shakes off the attack and quickly runs around Bulbasaur trying to confuse it, Bulbasaur begins getting frustrated and releases its Razor Leaf Attack, but none of the Razor Leaves hit Pikachu, but Bulbasaur quickly recovers and uses his Vine Whip and wrap it around Pikachu, as it struggles to break away from Bulbasaur.**

"**Pikachu doesn't look like it can break free!" Danielle feared for the worst.**

"**Don't worry Danielle I got this!" Shanoske reassured her, "Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"**

**Pikachu release a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body as the electricity follows Bulbasaur's Vine Whip as a current coming straight toward Bulbasaur engulfing it in a giant electrical blast knocking Bulbasaur out.**

"**Alright here's my chance!" Shanoske pulls out a Pokéball from his belt, "Go! Pokéball!" He throws the Pokéball as it slams Bulbasaur's head as the Pokéball opens and a red beam surrounds Bulbasaur as it engulfs it the Pokéball closes and the ball shakes for a while and bings letting Shanoske know he caught Bulbasaur, "Alright I got me a…Bulbasaur!"**

"**That's great I know you'll be a great trainer to it Shanoske!" Melanie said congratulating Shanoske.**

"**Great now that the Bulbasaur is gone we can catch a new Pokémon!" Omari told them as a purple quadruped porcupine Pokémon with large spike ears, front teeth showing with red eyes rubbed against Omari's leg being really friendly with him.**

"**I think you probably might've made a new friend, wouldn't you agree Shanoske?" Danielle snickered.**

"**Yeah you sure do…" Shanoske laughed as well as the others who knew that the Nidoran** **was near Omari's legs****.**

"**What are you all laughing at?" Omari wondered.**

"**You might want to look down at your leg Omari," Tyreek told him.**

**Omari looks down to see the Nidoran** **rubbing against his legs Omari kneel down and rubs his head, "Hey little guy you want to come with me?" He asked as Nidoran** **smiles nodding yes to Omari, "Alright!" he pulls a Pokéball and throws it in the air as the Pokéball lands on Nidoran's ** **head as the Pokéball pulls him in its falls to the ground and shakes for a little bit and bings letting Omari know he caught Nidoran** **, "Alright I got me a Nidoran** **" **

"**Cool looks like you got a new friend!" Julie walks over to him.**

"**Yup!"**

"**Sorry about Team Rocket attacking your village, they won't bother you again," Shanoske told Melanie.**

"**Yeah sorry they blew out the bridge to Vermillion City, but you can take this mountain path it'll lead you to Macon through there, it should be a bus they'll take you straight through the city," Melanie told them pointing to the trail they can take.**

"**Thanks for everything, and thanks for helping my Bulbasaur," Omari thanked her.**

"**No problem, now both you and Shanoske take care of those Bulbasaurs okay!" **

"**We will!" Shanoske told her as they turn away walking away from Melanie and her Pokémon waving goodbye to her.**

**Narrator: Our heroes continue their journey with renewed strength and new team members to take on Lt. Surge as the journey continues. **


End file.
